Segredos do Amor
by NandaCullen02
Summary: Ela não esperava encontrar seu príncipe encantado...
1. Prologo

.

* * *

_''Ela __n__ã__o esperava encontrar seu pr__í__ncipe encantado...''_

Inebriada com a beleza exótica e romântica da costa italiana de Amalfi a americana Isabella Swan decide se entregar de corpo e alma a uma noite de amor com Edward Cullen, italiano lindo, ardente, apaixonado... e totalmente estranho. Mas quando Bella descobre que seu amante é um príncipe, prefere não ceder às ilusões. Afinal, de que modo uma mulher simples como ela poderia viver em um mundo de poder, palácios e paparazzi? No entanto, Bella parte da Itália com algo mais que apenas lembranças... leva dentro de si o novo herdeiro de um trono italiano!

* * *

.

E entao meninas, esse é um teste. Se eu ver qe. tem BASTANTE gente gostando eu continuo, caso contraio eu paro e vejo outra. Vou postar oo primeiro cap e qero Reviews *-*

Essa é um adaptação, mais com algumas pequenas'grandes mudanças, o nome real do livro e da escritora revelarei para aqueles que quiserem somente no final da Fic, pra ficar um ar de misterio neh. Espero qe. apreciem..

Amo vses, nao se esqueçam *o*


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAP****ÍTULO UM**

_Amalfi, It__ália._

Eram seus últimos dias no paraíso... tanto para ver em tão poucos dias. E o que fazia ela ali... em um bar... perdendo seu precioso tempo... em vez de passear caminhando ou visitar uma catedral ou um pequeno vilarejo?

Ai, meu Deus! Não posso estar flertando com ele!

Era fim de julho e fazia calor na calçada do bar, apesar de bem menos do que estaria fazendo no Texas. Isabella Swan apanhou sua taça de vinho _chardonnay _e sorveu um gole exagerado, deixando respingar algumas gotas no queixo. Ra pidamente, limpou os respingos com o guardanapo.

A longa lista de catedrais e as anotações que havia feito sobre as ruínas gregas caíram no chão. Não se deu ao traba lho de apanhá-las. Em vez disso, voltou a observar o estra nho alto e ruivo que estava sentado na bancada do bar.

Quem havia dito: "Posso resistir a tudo menos à tenta ção?"

De repente, o homem parou de conversar com o amigo alto e forte, sentado ao lado, e ergueu o chope em uma saudação maliciosa.

Oh, não, outra vez, não!

Ele tomou um lento e longo gole da bebida e, em seguida, seu olhar focou-se nos lábios dela. Bella perdeu o ar. Invo luntariamente, levou o guardanapo à boca. O calor dos pró prios dedos instigou sua imaginação e a fez sentir as mãos largas e os lábios dele sobre sua pele. Começou a transpirar e usou o guardanapo para se abanar.

De repente, deu-se conta do que estava fazendo e agarrou a pequena cruz que levava no pescoço como se aquilo fosse salvá-la do desejo que sentia. Havia comprado a garganti lha em uma pequena, porém suntuosa, loja, que descobriu em uma das charmosas vielas ao lado do hotel onde estava hospedada.

Passeios e compras eram suas atividades favoritas; e não passeios por bares e flertes com um estranho em terras es trangeiras.

Corra!

O homem tomou outro gole e continuou olhando-a, desta vez, detendo-se na gardênia que ela levava presa aos cabelos. Antes que conseguisse evitar, Bella tocou uma das pétalas aveludadas. Em seguida, apanhou a câmera e a deixou sobre a mesa.

Estava agitada e não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Vol tou a olhar mais uma vez para seu Adônis. Era sua imagina ção ou aqueles olhos verdes vibravam com a mesma intensi dade que o golfo de Salerno? Seria ela a causa de todo aquele ardor?

O calor tomou conta do corpo de Bella. Ficou rubori zada e ele sorriu. Constrangida e ao mesmo tempo entusias mada, apanhou a câmera e fingiu interesse exagerado pelo medidor de luz do aparelho. O amigo dele observava tudo com um sorriso divertido e, depois, como se estivesse entediado, despediu-se dele com um abraço.

Ai, não, o amigo estava indo embora! E se ele resol vesse ir até a mesa dela? Cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos como se estivesse apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo e assim evitar qualquer tipo de aproximação. O homem passou por ela e sorriu. Tentou se concentrar nos círculos brilhantes que se con densavam na taça de vinho.

Regra número um: mulheres inteligentes viajando sozi nhas em um pais estrangeiro não se metiam com desconhe cidos, não importando quão lindos, simpáticos ou atraentes pudessem ser. Muito menos, em uma mesa de bar, mesmo que tivesse lindas paredes decoradas, um maravilhoso pôr-do-sol ao fundo e turistas.

Disse a si mesma para apanhar a câmera, levantar e sair logo dali! Correndo! E se ele fosse um garoto de programa, ou pior, se fosse um assassino em série?

Garoto de programa? Será que o bonitão vivia à custa de mulheres?

Bella franziu a testa ao lembrar da senhora de cabeleira prateada, maquiagem carregada e roupa elegante e colorida que estava com ele no dia anterior, em um carro conversível vermelho e luxuoso. A mulher havia chamado a atenção de Bella, porque tinha estacionado bem em frente à lojinha onde havia comprado a gargantilha com a cruz. O motorista era o mesmo que lhe vendera a jóia. E a senhora lhe vendera o vestido florido que estava usando. A gardênia que levava no cabelo também tinha sido sugestão da vendedora, que era até bem simpática. Nem parecia o tipo de mulher que gosta va de garotões com idade para serem seus netos.

Na tarde do dia anterior, quando a senhora deixou o bo nitão na praia, ao lado de um imenso iate branco chamado '_Rosalie', _Bella não havia dado importância ao fato de que ela não parava de beijar as maravilhosas bochechas dele. Tampouco, tinha se perguntado porque ela se mostrara tão relutante em deixá-lo ir. Quando a mulher avistou Bella olhando-os, reconheceu-a e acenou, cumprimentando-a. Ao ver Bella, ele pareceu surpreso e interrompeu o abraço su bitamente.

As cenas, agora, passavam a ter um sentido sombrio e per vertido. Um garoto de programa?

E aquele diamante do tamanho de uma pedra de gelo, no dedo da senhora chiquérrima que estava numa Ferrari preta, com ele, naquele dia? Ela também o tinha levado à mesma praia e se despedido dele com beijos tão ardentes quanto o da senhora do dia anterior. A única diferença era que a segunda tinha um ar mais mandão, chamando-o de volta à Ferrari por duas vezes.

Naquele instante, o olhar do estranho estava fixo em Bella. Ela desejou que estivesse vestida com algo menos ou sado: um vestido de verão florido e sugestivo que marcava suas curvas e dotes femininos.

Onde morava, em Austin, no Texas, costumava vestir terninhos previsíveis e sérios, bem apropriados à sua profissão de advogada, pois passava a maior parte do tempo em tribu nais. Era irônico que o vestido e a flor no cabelo que usava agora tenham sido sugestão da elegante senhora e suposta amante ou cliente do bonitão que agora a fitava.

— A _signorina è piú bella. _Com os cabelos ondulados soltos, precisa de flor. Flor especial do canteiro mágico. Ar ranja namorado, com certeza. Vem. Vou mostrar a você — disse a senhora, depois que Bella já havia comprado o vestido e a cruz com o pingente.

Estava tão óbvio que não tinha namorado? Um amante que fosse?

A mulher guiou Bella até o lado de fora da loja por uma ruazinha de paralelepípedos que dava em um pátio com a estátua de um cupido e um jardim repleto de gardênias.

— Elas florescem o ano todo. Pode pegar uma todos os dias enquanto estiver aqui, se quiser. E lhe garanto que um milagre acontecerá. _Prometto._

Os olhos azuis escuros brilharam como os de uma fada madrinha de contos de fada.

Entusiasmada, escolhera uma no dia anterior. E naquela manhã tinha retornado para pegar outra.

Desde de sempre, Bella havia sonhado em conhecer a costa de Amalfi. Lembrou dos papéis no chão e se inclinou para apanhar a lista de lugares e as anotações. Devia estar admirando as montanhas escarpadas rentes ao mar, e não es tar devorando com os olhos um homem que poderia ser um profissional do sexo. Provavelmente, nem tinha condições de bancar os servi ços de um homem como ele. Se fosse realmente um garoto de programa, obviamente, pensava que ela poderia pagar seu preço. Por qual outro motivo ele a fitaria tão intensamente com seus olhos verdes escuros?

A garganta ficou tão seca que teve que tomar mais um gole do chardonnay.

Garotos de programa eram fracassados que se aproveita vam de mulheres solitárias; definitivamente não estavam em seus planos. Devia estar indignada com aquela possibilida de.

Pagar? O que deveria era denunciá-lo!

Em Austin, tinha uma reputação impecável e... e também fama de mandona. Não que fosse verdade. Ninguém, nem a família, entendia o enorme esforço que precisava fazer para conseguir alcançar seus objetivos.

— Você é uma perfeccionista obsessiva e frígida! — Tyler a acusou, logo após ela ter chocado a ambos, ao rejeitar o pedido de casamento dele.

— Por favor, não vamos baixar o nível — foi o que res pondeu.

— Devolva o anel! — Ele chegou a machucar o dedo de Bella ao tentar tirar a jóia. — Você me perseguiu durante um ano inteiro, mas provavelmente acabou de me fazer um grande favor!

— Eu persegui você? Dei meu cartão de visitas, em uma festa, porque queria trabalhar no escritório do seu pai.

— Azar o meu! Ele contratou você! Pode até ser boa advogada, mas é péssima na cama. — Ele se levantou rispidamente e bateu a porta da saída do restaurante japonês preferido dos dois, deixando-a sozinha em uma mesa repleta de camarões, caviar, ostras, nenhum apetite e a conta para pagar.

Péssima na cama? Tudo bem, havia fingido ter atingido o clímax uma ou duas vezes. Mas foi para deixá-lo contente. E se um talentoso garoto de programa fosse capaz de en sinar a uma aluna aplicada alguns truques indecorosos para que se tornasse mais sexy na cama?

Elena, a irmã mais nova, havia tentado consolá-la:

— Você está procurando o tipo errado. Nunca gostei mesmo desse Tyler. Quem não simularia prazer com um homem que não pensava em mais nada além de ganhar di nheiro? Apenas um conselho: talvez devesse ser mais intui tiva. E, quem sabe, parar de querer mandar nos homens com quem sai.

Elena , uma dona-de-casa, que havia lhe roubado Stefan, o único homem que havia amado, tinha a ousadia de vir lhe dar conselhos. Abandonara a faculdade e cuidava da casa, mas era a irmã exemplar. Isso porque havia dado aos pais três lindos netos.

— Não sou mandona!

— Pelo menos não deixe seus namorados verem a lista que faz de exigências e condições.

Apenas gosto de tudo bem-feito, Bella protestou consi go mesma, enquanto apanhava outro guardanapo e limpava o círculo que a transpiração da taça de vinho formava na mesa.

Estava sentada o mais longe possível do profissional do sexo, se era essa mesma a sua profissão. Porém, ciente do ca belo acobreado e acetinado e dos olhos galanteadores, a pulsação batia acelerada. A maioria das amigas a deixava chocada por dormirem com rapazes, no primeiro encontro e, depois, contarem as aventuras sexuais nos mínimos detalhes, durante o almoço. Aquele estilo de vida nunca havia sido o de Bella. Sempre soube que queria se casar e amar um homem responsável e respeitável, e só se envolvia com os que venciam o crivo de sua avaliação. E a lista de exigências era bem longa.

No entanto, no instante em que viu aquele estranho, sentiu algo perturbador. Era como se a verdadeira Bella houvesse se recolhido para o período de hibernação e Austin fosse um planeta remoto, em uma galáxia distante. Se existia um homem que poderia ser a antítese dos indiví duos ambiciosos que Bella sempre buscou, o potencial ga roto de programa seria esse homem.

Obviamente, concluiu, Adônis era apenas um rosto bonito sem conteúdo. Mesmo assim, os ombros largos e o corpo es belto pareciam o de uma estátua de um deus grego, com mús culos que se assemelhavam aos de David de Michelangelo. Que mulher, com um pouco de cultura, não apreciaria uma obra-prima como aquela? Mas será que ele conseguia ler sem mexer os belos lábios?

De qualquer forma, estava fascinada demais por aquele ser superficial para pensar em assuntos de maior profundida de. A camisa branca estava aberta até a cintura, revelando um abdômen liso e bem definido. Não gostava de lavar roupa, mas naquele "tanquinho" seria um prazer, pensou. Um ins tinto arrebatador de acasalamento fez com que se imaginasse arrancando aquela camisa e o jeans surrado que ele vestia, lambendo-lhe a pele nua e acariciada pelo sol e, depois, mu dando os papéis, e ele despindo-a com voracidade e a pro vando com a língua.

Pensou nele nu, naquela tarde quente de julho. A idéia de prová-lo a deixou tão excitada que tomou mais um gole da taça fria de _chardonnay _para tentar acalmar os ânimos e, em seguida, levou a taça até as bochechas acaloradas e a testa.

Será que geraria filhos tão bonitos quanto ele? Filhos? A idéia a acertou em cheio. Por um bom tempo ficou com o olhar perdido na taça de vinho. De repente, a imagem de uma linda menininha e um gorducho rapazinho se materializou à sua frente. Ambos tinham cabelo ruivos, sedosos e brilhantes e brincavam nos fundos de uma casa. Um bebê? Dele? De jeito nenhum! Bella girou a taça com tanta violência que algumas go tas caíram em seu pulso. Ao ver, ele sorriu e ela voltou a ruborizar de vergonha.

E o E-321, do qual havia tomado conhecimento graças à amiga Alice? O esperma de um doador cujo perfil era tão perfeito que Bella havia comprado os últimos oito frascos do banco de espermas. Era bem verdade que não havia aparecido no dia da con sulta para a inseminação. Mas, depois de terminar com Tyler , a vida havia sofrido uma reviravolta.

Tinha decidido: primeiro um bebê e depois procurar o príncipe encantado.

Temia que já não houvesse mais tempo de encontrar o homem ideal, namorar, planejar o casamento e engravidar — na ordem apropriada como sempre havia desejado.

Então, por que não mudar a ordem das coisas? Por que não ser mãe solteira primeiro e encontrar sua alma gêmea depois? E como encontrar o pai perfeito para seu filho? A melhor amiga, Alice , que estava grávida do esperma doador E-321, havia tomado várias precauções e conselhos. Depois de muita pesquisa, Bella também optou pelo doador E-321, que, de acordo com o perfil e as características físicas, tam bém parecia o pai ideal. Os filhos de Alice e Bella seriam meios-irmãos. Bella insistia com os pais e a irmã que os bebês e elas seriam praticamente uma família.

— Você já tem uma família de verdade! — Havia vocife rado o pai, ao saber da notícia. — A culpa é sua, Renne! —Ele culpava, como de costume, sua esposa e mãe de Bella por tudo de ruim que acontecia na família. — Não devia ter deixado essa menina ler o tempo todo! Ou se misturar com liberais como essa Alice . Não quero nem pensar nas mensali dades da faculdade que ainda estou pagando.

Desesperada, a mãe havia ligado para Bella uma hora antes da consulta para a realização da inseminação.

— Está deixando Charlie muito infeliz. Nunca o vi tão calado. Em trinta anos de casamento. É verão. Por que não tira umas férias? Quando foi a última vez que tirou uns dias de folga? Vá à Itália. Vá ver sua nona antes que acabe fazendo uma bobagem, cara. Não pode ter controle sobre tudo. Na Itália, as pessoas deixam a vida acontecer. Elena se apaixonou, você também pode.

É, ela se apaixonou por Stefan . Eu estava apaixonada por ele! Roubou o namorado da própria irmã. Por que todos, prin cipalmente você, mama, se esquecem de que Stefan foi meu primeiro amor?

Bella fechou os olhos por um bom tempo. Ao abri-los novamente, voltou a vê-lo. Duas meninas sentadas ao lado só faltavam se jogar em cima dele, mas ele só tinha olhos para Bella. E a olhava com tanta intensidade que ela chegou a sentir um impulso arrebatador de simplesmente se levantar e ir até lá, pressionar o corpo contra o dele e acariciar aquele cabelo tão macio. Uma vontade de tocá-lo todo. E ir logo ao ponto, em algum lugar perto, qualquer lugar onde pudessem ter privacidade.

Queria deitar sobre ele em um colchão macio, ouvindo o sussurro da brisa do mar, enquanto os corpos nus e suados colados um no outro se confundiam. Queria tudo que fosse possível e impossível com aquele homem. Que loucura, pensou, nem sabia seu nome. Não tinha tro cado uma só palavra com ele e já queria fazer amor com o rapaz, como uma fêmea no cio.

Pelo menos, sabia que ele tinha uma voz forte e pene trante, pois o havia escutado conversando com as garotas na mesa ao lado, mais cedo. No mundo real, do outro lado do Atlântico, iria querer saber onde Adônis havia estudado, quais eram seus planos para o futuro, quem era a família. Mas a mulher seminua com uma gardênia no cabelo que tinha se apossado dela não estava interessada nesses detalhes. Estava começando a ficar assustada. Era como se partes vitais de seu ser quisessem pular em cima dele, como se ele as reivindicasse. A ânsia de estar nos braços dele, beijá-lo, de conhecer a paixão, a verdadeira paixão, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, intensificava-se gradualmente.

Se fosse mesmo um garoto de programa, isso significava que poderia ser dela... pelo menos por uma noite. E se esti vesse disposta a pagar o preço? Ou será que ele só prestava seus serviços a algumas poucas privilegiadas?

Mas e os oito preciosos frascos do doador E-321 esperan do por ela no banco de esperma? E a idéia brilhante de Alice de criar os filhos-irmãos juntos?

Estava sem sexo havia muito tempo, concluiu. Talvez, fossem as estátuas nuas espalhadas pela cidade, decorando os palácios e museus por toda a Itália que mexessem com seus hormônios fazendo com que ela quisesse providenciar os filhos no estilo tradicional. Bella acreditava que sexo estava intimamente ligado a relações sérias e ao casamento e ponto final.

Mas e reprodução? Sussurrava em seu ouvido uma voz interior, preocupada apenas com o relógio biológico que tiquetaqueava Impiedosamente. Você já está com trinta anos e solteira. Vai acabar ficando para titia.

Toda a vida, Bella havia sido reconhecida por sua inte ligência, seus princípios antiquados, perfeccionismo, habili dade para determinar metas e alcançá-las, bem como tomar decisões rápidas e precisas. Quase uma máquina-mulher.

Mas e se deixasse se levar pelas emoções e instintos, só daquela vez?

Abriu a boca sutil e sensualmente, ergueu a saia até o joe lho e esperou que o destino cuidasse do resto. Como alguém contratava os serviços de um garoto de programa — se ele fosse mesmo um garoto de programa?

Haveria algum sinal secreto? Deveria erguer ainda mais a saia? Ou, quem sabe, dar uma piscadela sedutora? Talvez, ir direto até ele, abrir a bolsa e mostrar o dinheiro? Ou, sim plesmente, ficar ali sentada e esperar que ele desse o primei ro passo?

Na noite anterior, ele a tinha seguido até aquele mesmo bar. Porém, quando começou a flertar, Bella saiu e se es condeu entre as árvores. Ele chegou a procurá-la fora do bar, mas ela permaneceu imóvel, segurando a respiração, por detrás da castanheira, apavorada que fosse descoberta. Fi nalmente, o estranho desistiu e se dirigiu para o enorme iate ancorado no porto, onde devia ter passado a noite.

Com uma mulher? Uma cliente? A senhora da Ferrari? Tantas perguntas e especulações deixaram Bella confusa.

Os olhares voltaram a se encontrar. Com um pequeno mo vimento, subiu a saia um pouco mais. Entreabriu os lábios suave e indecorosamente e não desviou o olhar, apesar do nervoso que sentia.

Ele tinha um cordão de ouro no pescoço que agora bri lhava graças aos últimos raios de sol. Presente de alguma cliente? Da mulher da Ferrari? Ou da outra senhora? Quantas mulheres haveria? Tinha preconceito com homens que usa vam cordões de ouro.

Perguntou a si mesma se garoto de programa recebia gorjeta. Será que lhe explicaria as regras do jogo? Como boa advogada, tinha um interesse natural por contratos e normas.

Como ele não parava de encará-la, as meninas na mesa ao lado deram mais risadinhas e o olharam. Com certeza, eram moradoras de lá e sabiam a profissão do rapaz, bem como conheciam as intenções de Bella.

Era tão óbvia, assim? Talvez devesse repensar sobre aque la insensatez que estava prestes a cometer. Quando tentou se levantar para ir embora, descobriu que as pernas estavam bambas demais para suportar o peso do corpo. Voltou a sen tar-se para não passar vergonha. Na mesma hora, o garçom a abordou com uma taça de champanhe e lhe disse algo em um italiano rápido e nasal, enquanto apontava para o admirador sentado no interior do bar. Quando olhou na direção dele, Adônis cruzou as pernas e sorriu.

O coração de Bella disparou. Devia ir para o ponto de táxi e pegar o primeiro carro para o hotel Palazzo, onde es tava hospedada. Lá, tomaria uma ducha bem fria ou daria um bom mergulho na piscina. Até cogitou um remédio para dormir.

Mas não fez nada disso. Aceitou a taça do vinho espu mante, jogou os cabelos longos para trás, em um movimento sensual e provocante, e tomou um gole da bebida fazendo um biquinho convidativo com a boca. Sorriu e brindou.

No mesmo instante, o estranho descruzou as pernas, le vantou-se e foi até ela, causando um frisson entre as garotas da mesa ao lado que acompanhavam tudo, com risadas e co mentários. Ele parou bem ao lado dela, puxou uma cadeira e Bella tomou o último gole do champanhe, sofregamente.

— Se incomoda se me sentar com você? — A voz era grossa e sensual, com um sotaque sutil que demonstrava um domínio da língua inglesa, o que a surpreendeu. Perfeito como o resto do pacote.

Um garoto de programa poliglota?

— Infelizmente...está na minha hora...tenho que ir, na verdade...

— Eu acredito, — ele sorriu. — Mas não pude deixar de notar que está seguindo seus impulsos — ele fez uma pausa. — Assim como eu. O que pode ser perigoso.

O coração trovejava.

De perto, os cílios densos dele pareciam ainda mais lon gos e escuros.

Por que a natureza lhe havia presenteado com cílios tão lindos? Não era justo.

Mas a vida não era justa, afinal, era? Do contrário, agora, estaria casada, com filhos e continuaria sendo a preferida do papai.

Os ombros largos e magníficos de Adônis pareciam ele var-se sobre ela, deixando-a ainda mais vulnerável.

Se tivesse uma filha com ele, a criatura afortunada, com certeza, seria uma atriz de cinema de tão linda, suspirou ao se deixar levar pelos famintos hormônios sexuais.

— Posso ir embora, se preferir — ele disse. Quando ele se virou, ela sentiu uma pontada no peito:

— Não.

A garganta ficou ainda mais seca. O desejo intenso a dei xou sem equilíbrio. Molhou os lábios com a língua e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Ele se sentou e fez um sinal para o garçom. Sem pergun tar, pediu mais champanhe.

Será que esperava que ela pagasse a conta? Seria parte do contrato?

Quando chegou, ela voltou a beber com vontade, o que pareceu diverti-lo.

— Por acaso, deixo você assustada?

— Não. Estou assustada comigo mesma. Nunca fiz isso.

— Que bom. Fico mais tranquilo. — Ele riu. — Está a salvo comigo — disse. — Prometo que não vou fazer nada que não queira.

Com as emoções e desejos de todo o tipo se manifestando, o comentário não era nada tranqüilizador.

Ele ergueu o braço para pedir outro drinque, mas ela pôs os dedos sobre sua mão, impedindo-o. E, ao tocá-lo, uma onda imensa de calor a inundou. Ele continuou ali, acariciando a parte superior de sua mão. O toque era suave, mas causava arrepios e o nervosismo tomou conta de Bella.

Sentia-se frágil, sensual, flamejante. E tudo por um sim ples toque na mão. Quando a tocou gentilmente no pescoço, ela recuou, temerosa de que ele percebesse a pulsação desen freada de sua jugular. Nunca havia experimentado qualquer tipo de droga na vida, pois sempre acreditou que o vício pudesse prejudicar os planos de sucesso. Mas, de repente, entendia o poder que uma droga estupefaciente podia ter sobre um indivíduo.

Ele era a própria droga e podia ser letal.

Não! Era apenas um profissional. Sabia o que estava fa zendo, somente isso. Era competente e era pago para fazer bem o seu trabalho. Tudo estava sob controle. Ele não fa ria nada a não ser que ela resolvesse contratar seus serviços. Certamente estava atrás de dinheiro.

Não sentia o mesmo que ela. Estava fora de perigo, pen sou, tinha o controle da situação.

Sentia um calor intenso e a brisa fresca que vinha do golfo pouco ajudava.

— Me chamo Edward . Edward Cullen — sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela, acariciando-lhe a mão de modo sedutor.

A forma como pronunciou seu nome fez o sangue de Bella esquentar tanto quanto o toque dele. Seria seu nome verdadeiro? Ou eles usam pseudônimos como os atores e escritores?

— Mas, provavelmente, já deve saber quem sou... ou pelo menos o que sou — disse ele, como se pedisse desculpas.

Então estava certa — era _mesmo _um garoto de programa! Corou.

— Acho que sei.

— Não tem por que ficar preocupada ou perturbada com isso. Sou um homem normal como qualquer outro.

— Se está dizendo. — Estava envergonhada, sem chão.

— E você é? — continuou ele.

— Marie — disse rapidamente, escolhendo um nome quauquer , impor uma distância en tre eles. — Minha mãe me chama de Mary. Os demais me chamam de... — não terminou a frase, pois percebeu que ia começar a falar, sem parar, tolices sem sentido, o que fazia quando ficava nervosa.

— Marie — disse ele ofegante. — Combina com você.

O ar que os rodeava parecia esquentar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Devia ser ela que estava em chamas. Ele era tão lindo. Quanto alguém daquele calibre custaria? Sem coragem de perguntar e descobrir que o preço era abusivo, Bella decidiu adiar o quanto fosse possível o momento da verdade.

— Está com fome? Ou prefere ir direto para o hotel?

Se jantasse com ele, custaria mais? E se os funcionários do hotel Palazzo a vissem com ele no restaurante? Será que ia lá com freqüência?

— Almocei tarde — respondeu.

— Eu também — murmurou ele.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto e passou uma das mãos ao redor da cintura dela e com a outra mão levou a mão de Bella até sua boca carnuda e sensual, beijando cada um dos dedos, detendo-se nas pontas. Então, fitou-a bem nos olhos. Cada gesto era infinitamente delicado. De alguma forma, nada do que fazia parecia dissimulado ou ensaiado. Bem de pois de largar sua mão, Bella continuou sentindo um vazio no estômago.

Ao repor a mão na mesa, suspirou. Melhor assim, pois não estava preparada para um beijo de verdade... não em pú blico.

Porém, mais emoções a aguardavam: ele voltou a se incli nar e dessa vez traçou os lábios dela com o dedo, causando mais uma onda de calor em Bella. Ele ficou olhando atentamente para o percurso que seu dedo fazia e engoliu a saliva com dificuldade. Assim como ela. As garotas deram risadas.

Ele não era nada sutil. Mas também o que esperava? Era um garoto de programa. E, ainda por cima, italiano. Aquela era uma relação de negócios.

Devia aplaudir o talento e profissionalismo dele. Em vez disso, estava tão hipnotizada que mal conseguia lembrar que aquilo era real.

Ele voltou a erguer o braço para o garçom e pediu a conta. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de apanhar a bolsa, Edward deixou sobre a mesa um bolo de notas de euro, tomou-a pelo braço e a levou para fora do café. Bella não pôde deixar de per ceber que quando ele se levantou, todos no bar pararam de falar. Até a música cessou. Ao se virar para se despedir do garçom, um burburinho com direito a risadas adolescentes o saudou.

Havia pago a conta, certamente, para manter as aparên cias, presumiu Bella. Era um garoto de programa de alto nível.

Ela lembrou do conversível caro e da Ferrari, sem contar com o iate, onde ele havia passado a noite, e começou a du vidar que tivesse dinheiro suficiente na bolsa para arcar com aquela extravagância.

Caso não tivesse, será que aceitaria que ela pagasse com cartão de crédito ou a acompanharia ao caixa automático mais próximo? Então se lembrou de que ele era um garoto de programa especial. Claro que aceitaria.

* * *

_e entao? continuo ou mudo de historia? depende de vses._

_so pra nao esqecer, eu amo vses pessussitas :D_


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAP****ÍTULO DOIS**

Bella saiu do chuveiro, secou-se e vestiu o roupão felpu do, branco e aconchegante do hotel, como Edward havia suge rido. Os cabelos molhados estavam pesados sobre o ombro. Saiu do banheiro, pegou o celular e foi ao pequeno mirante particular que havia no quarto. Lá, esperou por ele, que havia saído para dar um telefonema.

Edward. Bella respirou fundo o ar fresco do mediterrâneo, úmido e quente. Tentando não pensar nele e no que estavam prestes a fazer, olhou abaixo, a pequena cidade e seus jardins exuberantes. No entanto, as mãos tremiam ao discar o núme ro do telefone da amiga Alice.

Certamente, o paraíso não era capaz de superar Ravello. A vila medieval e divina parecia flutuar com suas montanhas sobre a costa de Amalfi. A vista do hotel, um palácio do século XIV, cercado de muros e paredes cobertos de videiras e arcos de influência moura, era de tirar o fôlego, mesmo agora com a chegada da noite.

Flores perfumavam a brisa que vinha do mar. Os sinos da igreja tocavam. Penhascos e vilarejos pareciam desaparecer por entre o mar azul turquesa que escurecia com a partida do sol.

Apesar de tanta beleza e plenitude, Bella estava consu mida pelo medo e pela excitação.

— Atenda, Alice — murmurou, batendo um dos pés des calços no chão com impaciência. Estava muito insegura e precisava dos conselhos da amiga.

— Atenda!

Andando de um lado para o outro, avistou Edward embaixo da sacada. Ele também andava de um lado para o outro, em um pátio ao lado da piscina e parecia tão impaciente e frus trado quanto ela.

Será que realmente desejava ficar com ela ou odiava o que fazia e não via a hora de se ver livre daquela situação? Ou seria a conversa que travava ao telefone que o deixava naquele estado de nervos? Desejou que o telefone dele não tivesse tocado e que Edward olhasse para cima e acenasse de um jeito reconfortante. No entanto, ele tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre o telefone e parecia absorto na conversa, como se houvesse esquecido da exis tência de Bella .

O celular de Edward havia tocado logo após terem pedido champanhe, morangos e uma tábua de queijos. Ele havia su gerido que ambos vestissem o roupão maravilhoso do hotel e apreciassem o drinque na varanda. Ao reconhecer o número da pessoa que ligava, havia franzido a testa, em seguida, to cado o queixo de Bella sensualmente, beijado sua testa e se desculpado por ter que atender o telefonema. Ela não conseguia conter a curiosidade e um leve ciúme.

Seria uma mulher? Uma cliente?

Quando estava começando a se preocupar com aquela atração que parecia caminhar para algo obsessivo, e que nun ca havia experimentado, Alice atendeu.

— Oi!

Alice estava grávida de um doador de esperma e tanto ela quanto o companheiro Jasper que não poderia ter filhos, haviam programado a concepção com entusiasmo.

— Não vai acreditar onde estou agora e o que estou fa zendo — anunciou Bella enquanto admirava Edward no andar de baixo.

— Provavelmente, está prestes a comer uma pizza cheia de tomates com mozarela _light _enquanto prepara uma lista com as atrações imperdíveis para amanhã.

— Acho que nem existe mozarela sem gordura por aqui. Mas, não. Você nem chegou perto. Conheci um homem.

— Essas são as palavras mais perigosas que uma mulher pode dizer... mas vindo de você, nem tanto. Ele deve ser in teligente, centrado e muito ambicioso...

— Não é nada disso. Mas não se preocupe, não é nada sério. Ele é definitivamente o homem mais lindo que já vi. Mas...

— Mas o quê? É impressionante, quando o assunto é ho mem, com você sempre existe um "mas".

Edward estava hesitante e ficou calada por alguns segun dos. Quase se arrependia de haver ligado para Alice.

— Mas? Estou esperando!

— Acho que ele é um garoto de programa.

— Está brincando! Bella continuou calada.

— Está na hora de voltar para casa, Isabella ! Definitiva mente, já passou muito tempo aí. A idéia era que fosse para a Itália para descansar, desfrutar da boa comida, da arte, das belas paisagens, visitar sua avó em Toscana...

— Acho que o problema foi justamente no plano artístico. As esculturas aqui são eróticas demais.

— Pague esse homem e vá direto para o aeroporto — mandou Alice .

— Mas ele é tão gostoso e irresistível. Sinto como se pe gasse fogo por dentro.

— Ele pôs alguma coisa em sua bebida?

— Não!

— Não faça isso! Está agindo assim, porque o Tyler cha mou você de frígida e porque estava se cobrando muito no trabalho. Não precisa provar nada para ninguém. E você sabe que me ligou porque precisava ouvir a voz da verdade.

— Tenho tido dúvidas a respeito do E-321. Aqui na Itália, passei a considerar a inseminação algo impessoal demais. Posso... ficar com um homem.

— Já conversamos sobre isso, amiga. E-321 já passou por inúmeros testes de qualidade. Pelo menos, use camisinha com esse italiano, se não conseguir recuperar a razão a tempo! O que sabe dele a não ser que cobra para satisfazer os prazeres de mulheres ingênuas e carentes como você? Achei que hou vesse um monte de italianos livres e tarados à disposição.

— Não como esse.

Bastava ele sorrir para que Bella ficasse sem fôlego e sem palavras.

— Sinto essa rara e poderosa sensação de estar ligada com ele.

— E nem atingiu o primeiro clímax ainda! Isso não é bom sinal. Fuja daí, para o seu próprio bem! Isso está ficando pe rigoso.

— Mas sinto como se fosse algo bom.

— Muito, muito perigoso.

O celular de Bella começou a vibrar. Viu no identifica dor de chamadas o nome de Elena .

Achou estranho que a irmã estivesse ligando, pois não o fazia com freqüência. Muito menos ao celular. Menos ainda para o exterior.

— Ai, como pude esquecer! Hoje é o dia do batizado dos gêmeos. Elena está me ligando! Tenho que ir! Esqueci, to talmente, de telefonar para ela.

— Apenas uma palavra para você: avião!

— Já volto a ligar.

Bella apertou um dos botões e transferiu a chamada para Elena .

— Olá. Como foi o batizado? — perguntou Bella , sen tindo-se extremamente culpada.

— É você! E você mesmo! Bonnie, ela atendeu! Nem acre dito que consegui achar você. É a quarta vez que tento.

— E como está sendo o dia do batizado?

— Estão todos aqui. Só falta você. A culpa de Bella aumentou.

— Estamos aqui no quintal. Faz tanto calor. Mas sabe como é o papai. Cismou de fazer churrasco. Mama está de olho para ele não queimar a carne como da última vez. Ela não pára de dizer que você vai encontrar um homem na Itá lia. Ainda está chateada porque você terminou com o Tyler . Não perde as esperanças de que arranje um italiano mesmo sabendo que não foi para isso que viajou. Não conta que lhe disse, mas foi ela que me fez ligar. Inclusive, foi ela quem discou. Quer saber se o cupido já acertou você.

Bella olhou o homem extraordinariamente belo no terra ço e engoliu saliva com dificuldade.

— Não.

— Ah, mamãe vai ficar desapontada.

A boca e a garganta de Bella estavam secas.

— Estou morrendo de saudade — disse Elena . — Bonnie pergunta por você o tempo todo. Quando volta?

— Em três dias.

— Bonnie não pára de chorar. Quer ver você. Todos nós. Prin cipalmente, depois que o papai disse algo terrível para ela.

— O que foi?

— Não sei o que deu nele. Disse que agora que ganhamos dois bebezinhos fofos não precisamos mais dela.

— Ele não disse isso! Outra vez, não!

— Outra vez?

— Nada.

O tempo retrocedeu. Subitamente, Bella foi transportada para o dia em que Elena chegou em casa do hospital, sem cabelo e fofíssima, causando comoção nos pais. Orgulhosa por ser a irmã mais velha, Bella , com apenas três anos, correu para ver a caçula.

O pai se ajoelhou e ela escalou em seu colo e o abraçou. Apesar da crença de que uma criança de três anos não tinha lembrança, aquela havia sido uma exceção. As palavras que ele pronunciou em seguida doeram como dardos envenena dos rasgando sua alma:

— Agora, que ganhei uma filhinha nova, não preciso mais de você.

Bella se afastou e ele pegou Elena no colo. Ela saiu correndo para o quarto e se escondeu dentro do armário. Desde então, morria de ciúme da irmã e duvidava do amor do pai. Em vez de superar o trauma, a mágoa crescera com mais intensidade, depois que Elena se casou com Stefan e deu à luz o precioso trio.

O pai não se importava com nenhuma das realizações ou com os êxitos de Bella . Só falava de Elena e dos netos.

Bella era apaixonada pelas crianças e, às vezes, se odia va pelo rancor que a atormentava. O sentimento contraditó rio e perturbador que tinha pela irmã era o que mais execrava e temia dentro de si.

— Deixe-me falar com a Bonnie — pediu, mordendo os lá bios.

Bonnie chorava com tanto ímpeto que Bella teve que afas tar o fone do ouvido.

Coitada, pensou, morrendo de pena da sobrinha querida.

—Bonnie, é a tia Bells. Me escuta, querida. O vovô ama você. Ele está apenas brincando.

— Odeio os bebês!

Bella se lembrou de todas as vezes que achou que odia va Elena apenas por ela ser fofa, pequenina, loura e ado rada, enquanto ela era uma adolescente magrela e insegura. Sem mencionar a falta de seios e a estatura maior que a dos meninos.

— Não, você é a irmã mais velha e ama seus irmãozinhos. Damon e Jeremy precisam de você. Vovô está sendo feio e bobo! Faz isso às vezes. Todos temos um momento de fraqueza de vez em quando.

— Vovô feio!

— Você é linda e adorável! E muito amada, minha flor. Especialmente, por mim.

— Pelo vovô também?

— Pelo vovô também — confirmou Bella , apesar de se cretamente acreditar que depois que Elena nasceu ele nunca mais quis saber dela.

— Amo você, tia Bells ! Bolo de Chocolate! Tchau!

— Vão cortar o bolo agora — anunciou Elena voltando a falar no telefone. — Ela é igual a você com chocolate. Aliás, se parece com a tia em vários aspectos.

— Sabe que sou a maior fã da Bonnie.

— Estou feliz de ter conseguido falar com você.

— Eu também. Dê um beijo em todos, por mim. Estou com duas malas cheias de presentes para meus sobrinhos queridos.

— Stefan está mandando um beijo.

Stefan . Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. E se Stefan tivesse se casado com ela em vez da irmã? Teriam tido filhos?

Elena desligou o telefone.

Os olhos de Bella estavam lacrimejantes e não conse guia parar de pensar no pai e na mágoa que ele havia provo cado em seu coração. Ficou observando o golfo e o enorme iate branco ancora do por um longo período. Antes de Elena nascer, o pai adorava Bella. Ela havia se esforçado ao máximo para reconquistar o primeiro lugar no paraíso, que era a predileção do pai. Tentava ser a melhor em tudo que fazia para impressioná-lo, mas de nada havia adiantado até então.

Elena era extremamente charmosa e intuitiva, e tão ado rável que ninguém se incomodava com suas notas medíocres na escola. Os pais não haviam se importado com a decisão de aban donar a faculdade para se casar com Stefan Salvatore . Também nem tinham notado que ela havia tirado Stefan de Bella e que tinha partido seu coração ainda magoado.

Stefan era um afortunado. Trabalhador, competente e um advogado de sucesso. Era a paixão de sua vida, mas no momento que colocou os olhos em Elena , todas as coisas que tinham em comum deixaram de ter importância. Pior para ela que ele tivesse sido o único homem que re almente havia amado.

Todos na família achavam que já tivesse superado tudo. E a própria Bella se repetia isso, constantemente, como tam bém tentava se convencer de que todo o prazer que sentiu com Tyler havia sido verdadeiro.

Não queria cogitar o fato de que Edward era alto e lindo assim como Stefan mas que os dois em nada se pareciam.

**

* * *

**

— Já ligou para Lauren?

Edward franziu a testa. A mãe, _principessa _Donna Esme Lúcia Cullen — resumindo a infinidade de sobrenomes ilustres que tinha —, conhecida como Esme pelos mais ínti mos, falava com ele ao celular em ritmo acelerado. Utilizava o italiano naquele momento, a contragosto.

Havia sido educada em Paris por causa da mãe francesa, avó de Edward . Esme preferia tudo que viesse da França. Inclusive, a língua. Edward, no entanto, sentia-se mais à von tade conversando em italiano e em inglês. Como a mãe pre cisava dele naquele momento fazia sua vontade, falando em italiano.

— Ainda não.

— Edward, _tesorino, _por que insiste em adiar isso?

— Deve ser meu sangue cigano.

Ela ignorou o comentário. Odiava que lhe recordassem que um de seus ancestrais havia sido um rei cigano.

— Você prometeu que ia ligar para a princesa Donna Lauren Eugenia di Frezano hoje, quando almoçávamos — conti nuou. — Disse que iria cortejá-la e que pediria sua mão em casamento em breve.

— Eu sei. E é o que vou fazer. A senhora me lembra das minhas obrigações desde que me entendo por gente. Alguma vez deixei de cumprir algum dos mil protocolos e encargos que tenho como herdeiro?

O silêncio que surgiu entre os dois ficou carregado de tensão.

— Você sabe que as famílias já conversaram e que este casamento está praticamente acertado.

Claro que sabia. E já teria se concretizado se não fosse pelas inúmeras desculpas para não procurar a futura noiva. O coração de Edward estava angustiado.

Sua família e a da noiva prometida, Lauren , eram de aristo cratas modernos, de linhagens que datavam de mais de mil anos. Ambas valorizavam poder, fortuna e influência, acima de tudo. Depois, levavam em consideração a cultura, a here ditariedade e a tradição, sem mencionar os títulos.

— Você sabia que hoje faz...

— Eu sei — respondeu a mãe, tentando soar compreensi va. — Já se passaram dois anos.

Os pais de Edward haviam deixado a maior parte da edu cação e criação dos filhos a cargo de empregados, babás, tutores e choferes, porém, o pouco tempo que tinham para Edward e a irmã havia sido dedicado a lhes ensinar que o que realmente importava na vida eram dinheiro, poder e luxo, ne cessariamente nessa ordem. Desejos pessoais deveriam ser traições em prol do fortalecimento da família.

Os namoricos de um jovem com diferentes mulheres eram considerados necessários, até saudáveis pela família. Mesmo depois do casamento, casos e escapadas ocasionais eram to lerados. Mas quando o assunto era casamento, o pretendente era escolhido a dedo.

— Você já está com 35 anos — voltou a recordá-lo a mãe como já o havia feito naquela manhã. — Está na hora de sos segar...novamente... ela está morta, você está vivo.

Sempre que um paparazzo o fotografava com uma mulher, os tablóides se referiam a ele como o viúvo alegre. Mas não sabiam da culpa que o consumira durante o tratamento de Rosálie . Como poderiam, se ele mesmo não conseguia perce ber o que carregava no coração até um mês antes dela morrer? Depois de sua morte, o amor transbordou de dentro de Edward até que a sensação fosse de completo abandono.

— _A principessa _é muito bonita — disse a mãe. — Além disso, tem dinheiro e poder. Ela é a candidata perfeita.

— Já me disse isso inúmeras vezes.

— Você é um príncipe.

— Um fato lamentável que só faz complicar minha vida.

— Junto com os grandes privilégios vem a responsabili dade. Você tem que se casar com alguém do seu nível e se comportar com sensatez para permanecer um príncipe. Deve pensar nos seus filhos, nas futuras gerações. Nossa posição nunca foi tão frágil como nesses tempos modernos. O amor, para os que têm sorte, vem depois do casamento. Amava Rosálie , não?

— Tive sorte. Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

Irritado com a mãe, deu um suspiro. Não sabia como re sistia ao impulso de desligar o celular.

— Por favor, não vamos falar de Rosálie .

— Meu pobre _tesorino._

A mãe acreditava que a tristeza, entre outros sentimen tos, era um luxo para pessoas como eles. Depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial, os Romanos perderam dez castelos e apro ximadamente um milhão de acres de terra para os russos. A família havia prosperado depois por ter arranjado casamentos de sucesso e diversificado o leque de opções nos negócios.

Mesmo assim, a família de Lauren havia prosperado muito mais no último século e era bem mais rica. A mãe de Edward tinha começado a cortejar os pais de Lauren já no funeral de Rosálie . Escolhia os momentos mais inconvenientes para agir, pensou Edward. Agora, por exemplo, por causa de Maire , Edward desejou que tivesse sido mais evasivo em sua conversa com a mãe sobre Lauren , durante o almoço.

Não tinha a menor vontade de se casar. Era cedo demais. Havia dois anos tinha perdido não apenas Rosálie , mas também seu filho ainda por nascer, na barriga da mãe, quan do o freio do carro falhou e o veículo foi jogado para fora da pista, em um despenhadeiro, na Riviera Francesa.

O casamento com Rosálie havia sido arranjado e, por que Edward odiava o fato de ter sido forçado a se casar, só foi perceber que estava apaixonado nos últimos meses da vida da esposa. Por culpa de sua teimosia, a felicidade dos dois havia sido bastante breve. Aquela época do ano trazia lembranças e arrependimen tos. Ele a fizera mais infeliz do que feliz no período em que estiveram casados. Se pelo menos pudesse voltar no passado e consertar seus erros. Mas era tarde demais. A mãe tinha razão em um aspecto: era hora de seguir a vida.

Inadvertidamente, olhou para cima e avistou uma morena na sacada. Ela não tinha nada de parecido com a inocen te e tímida Rosálie . Ainda assim, Marie era incrivelmen te excitante. Quando a traquinas da avó o deixara na praia no dia anterior, em frente ao iate de nome _Rosálie , _em homenagem à falecida esposa, havia apontado para a moça sentada no banco, lendo, debaixo dos limoeiros. No instante em que avistou Marie naquele vestido florido de verão, Edward esqueceu-se completamente de sua dor e desistiu de passar a noite solitário no pequeno navio.

Rosálie era alta e loura. Marie era morena, baixa, mas bem mais madura e segura de si. Pelo menos, era o que parecia a princípio, quando ela parou de ler e retirou os óculos para analisá-lo. A gardênia no cabelo escuro era mais linda e im pressionante que uma jóia de estimado valor.

Imaginou que Marie fosse mais uma caçadora de dotes ou uma interesseira atrás de títulos, dinheiro ou mesmo alguns minutos de fama. Normalmente, evitava esse tipo de mulher. Porém, ela o tinha feito esquecer e por isso abriu uma exceção e a seguiu até o bar, quando ela saiu correndo. Sabia que havia deixado o livro no banco de propósito, para que ele o encontrasse e devolvesse. No entanto, para sua surpresa, depois de sorrir e corar, apanhou o livro e voltou a correr, desaparecendo rua afora.

Agora que a tinha reencontrado não estava em condições de pensar nas responsabilidades domésticas. Queria esque cer Rosálie e Lauren . Pelo menos por uma noite.

— Mãe, ligo para a senhora amanhã — disse, ciente de que faltava ternura em sua voz.

— Não se esqueça de ligar para Lauren .

— _Ciao _— murmurou, recusando-se a prometer tal coisa à mãe. Disse que a amava e desligou. Antes que ela pensasse em ligar novamente, desligou o celular, guardou-o no bolso e voltou a olhar para Marie . Os olhos brilhantes dela encontraram os seus. Aquela vi são sensual o fez ficar excitado. Estava linda de roupão, com os cabelos longos e castanhos emoldurando o rosto. Em geral, preferia as louras, mas as bochechas rosadas e a exuberância madura e morena de Bella a deixavam com um ar inocente e ao mesmo tempo sexy e atraente.

Será que estava nua por debaixo do roupão? Imaginou que sim. Era hora de arrancar tudo e descobrir.

Ao entrar no elevador, Edward sentiu uma onda violenta de desejo, o que o alarmou um pouco. A atração que sentia por Marie tinha um poder que nunca antes havia experimenta do com nenhuma outra mulher. Ele a desejava ardentemen te. Usaria isso para esquecer o passado e suas mágoas, bem como o futuro. No dia seguinte, faria a vontade da mãe e pediria a mão da bonita e rica Lauren . Mas aquela noite era exclusivamente de '_Marie'_.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAP****ÍTULO TRÊS**

Edward tinha a chave, mas preferiu bater antes de entrar.

— Marie?

Ela veio rapidamente da varanda.

— Desculpe-me pela ligação fora de hora— disse, sorrin do com gosto por voltar a vê-la tão graciosa.

—Não tem o menor problema? — respondeu ela. — Tam bém tinha que fazer umas ligações.

Puxou alguns fios de cabelo para trás da orelha, visivel mente encabulada.

Que adorável era ela.

— Passei o dia inteiro andando e acabei esquecendo de ligar para minha família mais cedo. Perdi um batizado.

— Batizado?

— Dos meus sobrinhos. São gêmeos.

— E o que achou da Itália até agora?

— Perfeita.

Ela parecia um tanto nervosa, percebeu Edward. Estava he sitante, o que o agradou. Mulheres muito agressivas não fa ziam seu estilo. Gostava de ousadia, porém sem exageros.

Os últimos raios de sol vinham de trás de Bella , realçan do sua silhueta.

Não a tocou de imediato e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mas os olhos escuros de Bella o excitavam e não deixavam dúvidas de que a tensão sexual estava pre sente. Precisava levá-la para a cama e fazer amor com ela o mais rápido possível, pois seu corpo já não agüentava mais tanto desejo contido.

Ela parecia ter lido os pensamentos dele, pois arregalou os olhos e examinou os arredores como se buscasse uma saída de emergência. Com medo de que ela realmente tentasse voltar atrás, Edward a pegou pelos braços.

— Isso pode ser um grande erro — sussurrou ela, tentan do se desvencilhar sutilmente.

Tinha razão, principalmente para ele. E se, amanhã, ela tentasse vender a história da noite que havia passado com o príncipe? Já fora chantageado e usado antes. A família tinha advogados e detetives contratados exclusivamente para tra tar dessas questões.

— Para tudo há um risco, não é verdade? — perguntou, segurando-a com firmeza.

— Acho que sim. Mas não sou de correr riscos... com ho mens.

— Quem não arrisca... não petisca — contestou ele, in clinando-se e beijando-lhe a face. Quando os lábios de Edward tocaram a pele de Bella , ela deu um pulo como se o beijo tivesse provocado um choque elétrico.

— É fácil para você falar. Sou eu quem me arrisco mais. Você faz isso sempre. Provavelmente, com todo o tipo de mulher. É seu trabalho.

— Não devia acreditar em tudo o que lê — rebateu ele, imaginando que ela estivesse se referindo aos tablóides. — Exageram muito e mentem também sobre minha reputação.

Os dois se tocavam levemente e ele sentia a cintura dela contra a sua e seus mamilos contra o peito.

— Você anuncia em jornais e revistas?

— Como? — Nico já não entendia nada e queria acabar logo com aquela conversa e entrar em ação. — Quero dizer que não sou muito diferente de você. Sou um homem, você é uma mulher. Nos sentimos atraídos um pelo outro.

Ele a beijou de leve na sobrancelha. Ela voltou a levar um susto.

— O que é mais básico e elementar, além de sincero, do que um homem e uma mulher juntos em uma noite como essa?

Ele beijou a ponta do nariz de Bella , que soltou um sus piro.

— Sabe que a história é bem mais complicada — sussur rou ela.

Ele realmente não estava a fim de discutir a relação. Ape nas gostaria que ela relaxasse e se entregasse a ele.

Estava desesperado para fazer amor. Bella o tinha pro vocado durante duas noites seguidas e Edward havia passado horas pensando e imaginando fantasias de todos os tipos com ela. Tinha que tomar uma providência, então, a beijou com vontade nos lábios. Ela, primeiro, suspirou, e em seguida ficou ofegante. Ele ficou surpreso que o gosto daquela mulher pudesse provocar um abalo tão brusco em seu sistema nervoso. Involuntariamente, intensificou o beijo, deixando-a trêmula como se estivesse pronta e necessitada. Bom sinal: não estava imune aos seus toques.

Mesmo assim, depois de um beijo e outro, ela o agarrou pelo ombro como se quisesse se soltar. Ele caprichou no bei jo e a excitou com a língua, e Bella finalmente se entregou. Bem devagar, foi relaxando os dedos e envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward, que ficou infinitamente aliviado. O desejo o tomou por completo quando ela relaxou os lábios, abrindo-os mais para que ele explorasse como bem quisesse. E foi o que fez, lambendo-a, atiçando-a.

O coração disparou com o gosto doce do beijo e a pele macia e quente dela. Estava tão provocante que Nico sentia que perderia o controle se não a possuísse naquele instante. Alguma vez havia estado em tamanha de excitação por uma mulher?

Ela no entanto, continuava um pouco nervosa. Ele a abra çou com suavidade e tornou o beijo mais gentil e lento. Aca riciou-lhe os cabelos e o pescoço.

— Desculpe o nervosismo — pediu ela. — Nunca fiz nada parecido. Não sei o que deu em mim. Você não entende. Tudo o que faço é metodicamente medido e calculado.

— Eu também.

— E sou muito tradicional.

— Também temos isso em comum — murmurou ele, sô frego por encerrar a conversa e continuar desfrutando a be leza de Bella .

Ela sorriu:

— Você fica sempre... com as mesmas mulheres?

Para que falar de outras mulheres agora? Edward pensou.

— As mulheres que saem com você costumam fazer isso sempre ou são como eu? Casuais?

— Por que quer falar de outras mulheres?

— Porque tenho medo — admitiu ela.

De repente, ela parecia quase tão insegura e tímida como Rosálie .

— Não precisa.

— Solte-me — disse ela, repentinamente.

Ele a beijou na bochecha, na garganta e a apertou nos bra ços.

— Como se pudesse fazer isso. Marie... _Marie. _Voltou a beijá-la longa e lentamente até que ela gemeu, relutantemente, e se desvencilhou.

— Mas não sou eu quem deve estar no comando? Tenho que dizer exatamente o que quero... se vou querer ir até o fim?

— Como?

_O que estava acontecendo, afinal? _Uma hora ela era tími da e singela. De repente, agia como uma mulher agressiva e decidida.

Mulheres americanas, pensou. Eram educadas para serem independentes demais.

— Sou todo seu — respondeu ele com um tom provoca dor. — Faço o que você quiser.

— Por quanto tempo?

— A noite toda.

— E se quiser você amanhã também?

— Isso pode ser arranjado.

— E depois de amanhã, também?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, mas estava achando as per guntas muito estranhas. Havia uma nova tensão crescendo entre eles que não entendia. Porém, não queria argumentar ou tentar descobrir, pois estava excitado demais para enten der qualquer coisa.

— Posso cancelar tudo na minha agenda. Mas vou preci sar fazer algumas ligações — disse, pensando na mãe.

Ela corou e ficou pensativa.

— Eu entendo. — Pronunciou as palavras com um curto suspiro. — Combinado. E vamos ficar aqui a maior parte do tempo, assim ninguém nos vê. Pude ver no café que você é bem conhecido pelos habitantes da cidade.

_N__ão só pelos habitantes locais, como ela já devia saber, _pensou ele.

— Como quiser — concordou.

— Então aceito. Não acredito que estou fazendo isso! — Os olhos cor de café de Bella brilhavam intensamente.

— Três noites e dois dias. Depois volto para casa. Estamos entendidos?

Ele voltou a concordar com um aceno de cabeça, apesar de impaciente com aquela negociação sem cabimento. Não queria nem pensar o que faria com a mãe nos próximos dois dias.

— E vai se mudar para cá, comigo?

— Já disse, o que você quiser.

— Está sendo bastante flexível. Obrigada.

— Só estou tentando agradar.

— Tenho certeza que sim. Estou começando a achar que deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. Quer dizer, a maioria dos homens só pensa em como as mulheres podem satisfazê-los, e não o inverso.

Uma emoção confusa pulsou nas profundezas dos olhos de Edward. Ela esperou que ele fizesse algum comentário, mas não houve resposta.

— Quanto? — Finalmente, Bella sussurrou a pergunta tão temida.

Ele a olhou abobalhado.

— Quanto o quê? — perguntou confuso.

— Não me entenda mal. Você é um doce, muito compre ensivo com relação a minha dificuldade de fazer isso. E... gosto disso. Gosto muito que seja discreto e gentil e nada insistente com relação ao pagamento. Quer dizer, é muito de licado da sua parte. Principalmente, porque é minha primeira vez e você me faz sentir especial, como se fosse um encontro amoroso de verdade... normal... ou seja, é mais um aspec to seu que me excita muito. Na verdade, nunca me senti... — Bella se calou. — Desculpe-me, falo demais às vezes. Geralmente quando estou nervosa.

Ele nunca havia se sentido tão atraído fisicamente por uma mulher daquele jeito. Do contrário, por que outra razão estava sendo tão paciente com aquela conversa interminável, ridícula e sem nexo?

Seus lábios mal se moveram:

— Não podemos conversar depois? Se você está excitada e eu também, porque não vamos ao que interessa?

— Não. Realmente, preciso saber quanto você cobra.

— _Cobro?_

Por um longo momento, ele ficou em estado de choque e, então, antes que ela voltasse a dizer qualquer outra coisa, o real sentido daquelas palavras acertou-o em cheio.

— Acha que sou um garoto de programa — disse calma mente.

— E naturalmente quero saber quanto cobra por seus ser viços. — Ela mordeu os lábios nervosamente. — Cobra por hora? Ou pelo tipo de serviço? Aceita cartão de crédito ou o pagamento deve ser em dinheiro? Não tenho muito dinheiro aqui, mas posso passar em um caixa 24 horas depois.

Ela estava tão constrangida que não conseguia encará-lo. Edward não encontrava palavras para respondê-la e Bella continuava falando sem parar.

— Sou advogada e gosto de saber onde estou me meten do... ou seja, quando estou tratando de negócios.

Ele a soltou e se afastou como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto.

Foi até o minibar e se serviu abundantemente de um copo de uísque. Terminou a bebida de um gole só e preparou mais uma dose. Acrescentou algumas pedras de gelo para não aca bar bêbado.

Ela o observava, trêmula. Estava visivelmente assustada e aflita.

— Não quis ofender — disse em voz baixa. — Achei que quisesse definir logo isso.

— Como chegou à conclusão de que... eh... era um garoto de programa?

— Vi você com aquelas duas senhoras. O jeito como elas beijavam você.

A mãe e a avó? Estava prestes a explicar todo o mal-entendido, mas ela continuou falando.

— A Ferrari, as jóias caras.

Edward agitou o uísque no copo.

— Elas beijavam você com paixão.

Será que ela não sabia nada sobre o instinto materno das mulheres italianas? Era o preferido da mãe. A irmã mais ve lha aceitava aquela realidade com naturalidade, pois ele tam bém era seu preferido.

— Suas roupas surradas comparadas com as que elas usa vam...

Agora ela passara do limite. Ele adorava roupas velhas e confortáveis. Sentia-se mais livre, quase uma pessoa nor mal como as outras. Obviamente, a mãe preferia que vestisse apenas Armani.

— Entendi — disse, por fim. O uísque desceu queimando a garganta e deixou o estômago ardendo. — E costuma viajar sozinha e contratar garotos de programa?

O rosto devia ter uma expressão severa, pois ela desviou o olhar.

— Não. Já disse. Nunca. É a primeira vez. E, provavel mente, nunca mais voltarei a fazer isso. É por isso que não sei bem como proceder.

— Já esteve com outros homens na Itália? Que tenha co nhecido no hotel ou em restaurantes?

— Não! Já disse, você é o primeiro.

O uísque começava a fazer efeito. Sentia os primeiros efeitos relaxantes da bebida alcoólica.

— Então, nunca leu nada a meu respeito? Não sabe quem sou...

— Talvez tenha visto um dos seus anúncios. Há algo em você que me é familiar. Essas revistas têm inúmeras propa gandas. Fica difícil lembrar. Só olho as fotografias. Você é um garoto de programa muito famoso por aqui?

Ele quase engasgou com o uísque.

— Você ficaria surpresa se soubesse. — Não pôde resistir a fazer uma piada. — O garoto de programa preferido das estrelas e celebridades.

— Então é melhor ficarmos sempre no hotel, por precau ção.

— Posso usar um disfarce. Sou bom nisso.

Ele sorriu. Não queria mentir, mas aquela era sem dúvi da uma fantasia que ela devia ter e ele estava mais excitado que nunca. Talvez fosse o efeito do uísque, mas a fantasia estava começando a estimular ainda mais sua libido já tão aflorada. Um profissional que satisfazia os desejos secretos das mulheres?

— Quanto?

Ele pressionou os lábios. Sóbrio não conseguiria travar aquela conversa sobre dinheiro e muito menos manter a far sa. Mas o drinque o tinha deixado mais irresponsável e inconsequente. Sem mencionar o desejo que sentia.

— Quanto?

— Você é insistente mesmo, hein?

— Sou advogada.

Ele tinha diploma em direito e em economia.

— Sei uma ou outra coisa sobre advogadas.

Eram, em geral, mandonas e obstinadas, características que nunca havia admirado em uma mulher até aquele mo mento.

— Já que é tão importante para você, escolha o preço.

— Como vou saber? Você é quem sabe quanto vale.

Ele agora assumia seu novo papel com seriedade, calmo ao falar, com a voz mais rouca que o normal, enquanto a seduzia com os olhos.

— Vou fazer uma proposta especial para você. Só porque é para você. Pague-me o que quiser.

— Agora ou depois?

— Depois. Como vai saber quanto valho sem provar an tes?

— Você é realmente o amante dos sonhos de toda a mu lher.

— Somos treinados para proporcionar prazer.

— Existe algum curso para garoto de programa?

— Basta de perguntas, não acha?

Precisava de mais um drinque para continuar com aquela conversa tola. Dessa vez, adicionou algumas pedras de gelo ao copo e abriu a terceira garrafinha, fez uma dose e a tomou de um só gole.

— Só mais uma coisa.

Mas que droga.

— O que foi, agora?

— É que sou um pouco maníaca com prevenção e higiene.

— Quer usar camisinha? Tudo bem.

— Eu... não sei como dizer isso.

— Eu espero. Tenho certeza que vai encontrar um jeito.

— Eu... só queria saber como faz para se proteger.

— Sou extremamente preocupado com minha saúde. E muito seletivo com as mulheres... eh... clientes. Muito exi gente Sempre uso preservativo. Também vou ao médico a cada sessenta dias para um check-up geral. Exames de san gue minha lista de clientes é extremamente exclusiva.

Deixou o copo sobre a mesa, disposto a encerrar aquela conversa absurda.

— Precisa de documentos e exames ou está satisfeita?

— Ainda não. — Ela abaixou a cabeça e tentou não olhar para a cama. — Mas tenho certeza de que ficarei em breve, agora que os detalhes das negociações, inconvenientes, mas necessárias, estão esclarecidos.

— Nunca recebi reclamações — respondeu ele secamente.

Deixou seu copo sobre a mesa e a tomou nos braços no vamente.

Ela fechou os olhos.

_Finalmente!_

Edward gostou do tremor febril que perpassou o corpo de Bella quando o envolveu pelos ombros e se aconchegou a ele. Também gostou da pulsação acelerada quando escorregou os dedos por debaixo do cabelo dela e a beijou na garganta.

— Ainda posso desistir, pagar o que devo e acabar com essa loucura — sussurrou ela.

— Mas não quer fazer isso, quer?

— De jeito nenhum.

Ele levou os dedos de Bella à boca e os beijou um por um, depois os chupou. Bella arrepiou-se. O próximo passo foi explorar o interior do roupão dela e bem lenta e compassadamente se livrar dele.

— O que quer que eu faça? — Perguntou bem baixinho ao ouvido de Bella

— Tenho que dizer o que quero?

— Foi você quem me contratou, esqueceu? É um acordo. Quer que eu seja comportado ou selvagem?

— Depravado? Eu... eu... acho que nem sei bem como deve ser isso.

Ele riu.

— O que quer então?

— Quero que tire minha roupa, me faça uma massagem e, talvez, faça amor comigo bem, bem devagar.

— Mal posso esperar pela última parte.

Ele abaixou o roupão dela, revelando seu corpo alvo e delicado.

— Sutiã rosa, com calcinha rosa e alcinhas pretas — mur murou ele deliciado com a visão, enquanto apalpava os seios de Bella . — Gostei.

— Comprei em uma loja chamada _Illusions _— disse. _Grand-mère!_

Quando os polegares roçaram os mamilos escondidos sob o sutiã, ela o envolveu, agarrando suas nádegas, ainda co bertas pela calça jeans. Em seguida, procurou o zíper para abri-lo.

— Não, não — murmurou ele. — Deixe-me fazer meu trabalho. Afinal, sou o... —

— Provedor de prazer — completou ela, obedecendo-o e soltando o zíper.

Ele a agarrou e a pôs na cama.

— Provedor de prazer? Profissional do amor? O termo que preferir.

Utilizando as mãos, abriu as pernas dela. Mesmo antes de começar a beijar o umbigo e lambê-lo, Bella gemeu. Ele a apertou e acariciou da cintura até o tornozelo, com um toque estimulante e tentador.

— Você é bom — disse ela com dificuldade, pois estava ofegante.

— Obrigado.

— Vale cada centavo.

Com um gemido seco e curto, Edward passeou a boca pelas coxas, beijando-as, desceu para as panturrilhas, levantando seus pés e sugando cada um dos dedos. Ao terminar, os lá bios se detiveram na calcinha de cetim rosa. Sua área de atuação agora estava bem entre as pernas dela.

Quando um dos dedos de Edward penetrou-a, ela convulsio nou-se toda.

— Estou louco de desejo por você — disse ele antes de tirar-lhe a calcinha e arrastá-la para a cama.

Quando se posicionou por cima de Bella , uma batida forte veio da porta de entrada da suíte.

— Serviço de quarto — disse uma voz do outro lado, no corredor.

— Droga, droga. — Ele saiu de cima dela. — Quem foi que pediu serviço de quarto?

— Você — disse ela, entre risos.

— É verdade.

— Disse que não podíamos deixar de provar os moran gos, Edward deu um suspiro frustrado e foi apanhar um roupão logo, ajudou-a a vestir.

— Deixe que eu abro a porta. Já volto — informou ele.

Quando retornou com a bandeja de comida, ela permane cia no mesmo lugar, com o roupão branco cobrindo-lhe parte do corpo. Parecia uma menina inocente e vivaz.

— Está linda.

— Volte para a cama.

Deixou a bandeja na mesinha da varanda e apanhou um cacho de uvas para ela. Mordeu metade e ofereceu-lhe a ou tra. A fruta estava levemente azeda, mas saborosa.

— Tem certeza que não está com fome?

— Um pouco, mas posso esperar.

— Não, se está com fome, comemos agora. — Ele a le vou até a varanda, puxou uma cadeira para que se sentasse e abriu uma garrafa de vinho.

— Quer dizer que é advogada.

— Isso mesmo.

— Gosta?

Ia responder que sim e então o fitou, como se estivesse surpresa consigo mesma.

— Sabe, acho que nunca tinha parado para pensar em como me sinto com relação a minha carreira até uns dois me ses atrás. Queria apenas ganhar reconhecimento e prestígio.

— Como assim?

— Sempre fiz de tudo para só tirar a nota mais alta na escola. Sempre quis impressionar meu pai; que ele tivesse orgulho de mim. Queria morar no bairro ideal, casar com o homem ideal e fazer parte de grupos ideais de pessoas. En tão, optei pela faculdade de direito.

— E conseguiu o que queria?

— Por um tempo sim. Achava que sim. Tenho tudo o que quero. Apenas não é exatamente como havia planejado. Mi nha firma de advocacia representa inúmeras grandes empre sas. Algumas fazem coisas as quais execro, como poluir o solo e a água potável. Ganho muito bem para defendê-las. E apesar de dirigir um carro novo e luxuoso e de ter uma bela casa, ultimamente venho me questionando se ainda faço par te do grupo de pessoas que sempre quis ser. Das que fazem o bem. Minha irmã que não terminou a faculdade é tão feliz. É casada e tem três filhos maravilhosos. Meus pais têm mais orgulho dela do que de mim e talvez devam mesmo. Enfim, atualmente, venho repensando minha vida, que rumo está to mando... que rumo quero que tome.

— Quer ter filhos?

— Tenho muita vontade de ter filhos.

— Namorado?

— Terminei.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— O quê? Você não acha que estaria aqui se... quer dizer, com você... se tivesse alguém especial em casa, acha?

— Algumas mulheres vêm à Europa para se divertir.

— Você deve ter experiência no assunto.

O rosto de Edward expressou desconforto com o comentá rio.

— Me desculpe. Eu, eu... — ela deu um suspiro. — Meu ex-namorado, Tyler , me pediu em casamento pouco antes de eu vir para cá. Não aceitei.

— Por quê?

— É uma longa história. Achei que quisesse me casar com ele. Mas... — calou-se. — Por que estou contando minha vida para você?

— Porque eu perguntei.

Ele cortou uma fatia de queijo e colocou no biscoito antes de oferecer a ela.

Bella deu uma mordida.

— Sabe o que é mais estranho? Tirei dois meses de fé rias, o que é algo inédito no escritório onde trabalho, e vim para cá refletir sobre minha vida. Mas essa é a primeira vez que estou realmente relaxando o suficiente para me dedicar a isso. De repente, já não quero mais voltar. Estou farta de ser quem eu era. É como se minha vida real fosse um sonho bizarro que não faz qualquer sentido. Agora, me sinto bem, aqui, com você... o que é uma maluquice.

— Sinto exatamente a mesma coisa. É impressionante como é fácil ficar com você.

Ele a olhou com tanta intensidade e insistência que Bella desviou o olhar timidamente.

— Aposto que diz isso para todas as suas clientes. Mas que droga, pensou Edward.

— Não é verdade.

— Me desculpe.

Sentou-se bruscamente na cadeira e deu um longo sus piro.

— Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal — disse ela. — Não precisa responder. Mas quando não está trabalhando... é... os garotos de programa se apaixonam?

— Claro. Já fui casado e apaixonado pela minha esposa.

— Trabalhava mesmo quando era casado?

— Era fiel a ela em todos os sentidos, se é o que quer saber. Até ela morrer.

— Ela morreu? Sinto muito.

— Hoje faz dois anos. — Ele fez uma pausa, incapaz de continuar.

Quando ela alcançou a mão dele, Edward a apertou com força.

— Morreu em um acidente de carro. Estava grávida. Só descobri no hospital, quando o médico que tentou salvá-la me revelou que eu ia ser pai.

— Nossa. Sinto muito, de verdade — murmurou ela.

— Passamos a lua-de-mel em Ravello. Venho para cá to dos os anos, no aniversário da morte dela. Minha avó mora aqui e aproveito para visitá-la. Está preocupada comigo. O restante da minha família quer que eu esqueça de minha es posa e pense no futuro.

— Mas não está preparado.

— Minha mãe perdeu meu pai há cinco anos. Não deixou que a dor da perda a derrubasse e por isso não me entende.

— As pessoas enfrentam a dor de formas diferentes.

— Vim para cá com meu primo para tentar lembrar dos bons tempos. Foi quando minha av... minha cliente viu você e acenou.

Edward levou a mão de Bella aos lábios.

— Seu sorriso era tão lindo. Pela primeira vez, desde que minha mulher faleceu, me sinto em paz com o passado, com a morte dela. Minha mãe insiste em me dizer que minha es posa está morta e que eu estou vivo. Não concordava com ela até encontrá-la.

Bella acariciou o rosto dele, comovida com o que havia acabado de escutar.

— Pelo menos você teve alguém especial apesar da perda horrível. É melhor do que nunca ter tido ninguém por quem valesse a pena chorar. Acho que nunca estive realmente apai xonada. Antes de vir à Itália estava a ponto de desistir dos homens.

— Acho muito difícil acreditar nisso.

— Todas as minhas relações sempre acabaram se tornan do entediantes e sem graça.

Ele continuava apertando a mão dela.

— É por isso que estou aqui com você, acho. Com um garoto de programa.

Edward sentiu um dos músculos do maxilar se contrair.

— Tem que ficar repetindo sem parar minha... profissão?

— Esqueço que o deixa desconfortável. Ele permaneceu tenso.

— Nunca poderia pagar o suficiente pelo que você fez por mim, e a única coisa que fizemos foi conversar — disse.

— Dizem que confessar faz bem para a alma.

— Mudando de assunto, comentou que sua avó mora aqui. Vocês se vêem com freqüência?

— Sempre que posso venho vê-la. Eu a adoro. Ela é a ovelha negra da família e por muito tempo minha mãe evitou que eu tivesse contato com ela, que, acredite ou não, é a mãe de minha mãe. Minha mãe é o avesso da minha avó. Enquan to uma é escandalosa e espirituosa, a outra é o exemplo da família, tradição e propriedade.

— Elas sabem que você é garoto de programa?

— Não.

— Acha que desaprovariam?

— Minha avó não é de julgar ninguém. Aprova todas as formas de amar.

— O mesmo não acontece com sua mãe, pelo que vejo.

— Não.

Depois que terminaram de comer, Edward a tomou pela mão e a levou para cama. Lentamente voltou a retirar o roupão dela e, antes que este caísse no chão, Bella já estava com as mãos no zíper da calça dele, pronta para despi-lo por com pleto.

E foi o que fez: em segundos ele estava completamente nu e ela o beijava por todo o corpo.

— Marie, está me deixando tão louco de desejo que não consigo me lembrar de como queria que começasse. Não era para massagear você primeiro e depois fazermos amor bem devagar?

— Esqueça o que eu disse.

Uma onda de sentimentos arrasadores o dominou. To mou-a nos braços e a carregou para a cama. Em segundos, os dois corpos se movimentavam em um ritmo harmonioso e voluptuoso. Quando a penetrou, sentiu a mais marcante e prazerosa conexão com uma mulher que já tivera.

Por um longo momento, a segurou intimamente, celebran do o primeiro instante mais glorioso com ela. A respiração foi ficando arquejante, entrecortada e descompassada pela excitação. Agarrou a cintura de Bella , pressionando-a para mais perto e a penetrando com mais força e intensidade.

— Mais rápido — murmurou ela, fora de controle. — As sim, assim.

Depois da explosão de sentidos e arroubos espasmódicos, ela desabou sobre a cama, o corpo encharcado de suor. Ele caiu ao lado dela, em seguida, exausto.

— Não vou conseguir levantar ou andar nunca mais — sussurrou ela, e deu uma boa risada. Subiu em cima dele e o abraçou. — Você é muito, muito bom.

— Você é um sonho, _tesorina._

— Isso quer dizer que podemos repetir?


	5. Capitulo 4

_**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**_

As grossas alças da mochila machucavam os ombros de Bella após a subida até o morro à beira do mar. O conteúdo da bolsa, que havia estado leve horas antes, quando tinham co meçado a caminhada, agora parecia mais pesado que chum bo. A cada passo, uma dor intensa fisgava-lhe a parte inferior da coluna.

Edward tinha se oferecido para carregar a mochila. Por que então havia insistido em carregar aquilo?

— Preciso parar para descansar.

As pernas tremiam e estava ofegante. Sentou-se na pri meira rocha que avistou e ficou observando a vista deslum brante dos penhascos estendidos sobre as águas azuis do mar. Pressionou as costas com uma das mãos.

— Não disse que era melhor eu carregar isso? Edward reti rou a mochila dos ombros de Bella , colocando-a no chão. — Quer voltar para o hotel?

— Não. — Não que fosse uma má idéia, pensou. Depois de terem feito amor por horas a fio e dormido toda a noite um nos braços do outro, Bella teria dormido facil mente até depois do almoço se não tivesse escutado Edward ligando para o serviço de quarto. Em seguida, ele a abraçou e a puxou para si, beijando-a nos lábios e no pescoço até que ela estivesse inteiramente desperta.

— Não posso deixar que desperdice seus últimos dias dentro de quatro paredes, sem fazer um tour completo pela costa de Amalfi.

— Desperdiçar? Não estou desperdiçando nada. Ao con trário.

— Vamos fazer uma boa caminhada. E o número um da sua lista.

— Leu minha lista?

— Enquanto você dormia. Não pode ir embora sem fazer o que havia planejado.

— Não se preocupe. Estou fazendo coisa muito melhor. — Ela acariciou o abdômen de Edward com meiguice.

O serviço de quarto bateu à porta, minutos depois. Fizeram um delicioso desjejum e então se prepararam para uma cami nhada que, segundo Edward, seria árdua, porém fantástica.

— Tinha razão — disse ela. — Esse lugar é bonito de mais. Obrigada. Obrigada por ter me feito vir até aqui.

— Não me perdoaria se fosse embora sem conhecer algumas das maravilhas dessa cidade. As fotos não conseguem capturar a magia que é estar pessoalmente no lugar, não concorda?

O olhar verde de Edward acariciava o rosto de Bella , como se ela fosse a paisagem e a grande atração do lugar. Mas, também, pensou, ele devia estar acostumado com toda aque la beleza natural. Apesar de profundamente maravilhada com as montanhas irresistíveis e a imensidão azul a sua frente, mal conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Então, retirou a câmera da mochila e tirou mais fotos de Edward. Cada segundo com ele havia sido perfeito até então. Ele tinha lhe servido o café-da-manhã na cama, dando-lhe comi da na boca e a enchendo de mimos. A manhã estava ensola rada e com a temperatura ideal.

Guiada por ele, havia dirigido até Nocelle, onde tinham deixado o carro alugado por ela, para, assim, poderem fa zer a caminhada mais famosa por suas paisagens selvagens e fascinantes.

Bella lera no guia que Praiano ficava a quatro horas e meia de onde haviam partido e que o retorno demoraria o mesmo tempo. Protestara com veemência, quando percebeu que aquele era o plano de Edward. Nove horas de passeio! De jeito nenhum. Apesar de adorar caminhadas, não queria ficar exausta, pois sabia que teriam pouco tempo juntos. Precisava de energia para aproveitar cada minuto restante, ao lado dele.

— Não se preocupe. — Ele deixou as chaves do carro debaixo de uma pedra, do lado esquerdo da roda da frente. — Vou pedir para um amigo levar o carro para Praiano e assim poderemos voltar, dirigindo, do final da trilha.

— No contrato diz que só eu posso dirigir.

— Não se preocupe. — Ele levou o celular ao ouvido.

— Claro que me preocupo! A estrada é muito estreita e sinuosa. Esse seu amigo pode acabar batendo e eu serei a culpada.

— Ele é um motorista excelente. Além disso, estamos na Itália. Temos muitos amigos. Pessoas influentes que podem ajudar, em uma emergência. Entende, não?

Ela teria argumentado em outra circunstância. Mas ele se gurou sua mão e deu aquele sorriso irresistível e...

— _Scusa. _Massimo...

Depois disso, virou-se e começou uma conversa incom preensível, em italiano, com o amigo Massimo.

Apenas uma noite com ele e Bella já nutria um forte sentimento de posse e afeto por Edward. Ainda bem que estava partindo de Ravello em poucos dias ou aquilo acabaria se tornando um vício permanente.

— Quer um pouco de água? — perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos dela e ignorando a vista.

Ela aceitou. Depois, Edward voltou a guardar a garrafa na mochila e apanhou a câmera para tirar uma foto dela com a vista ao fundo. Obviamente, Bella não poderia deixar de tirar uma foto dele também. Minutos depois, continuaram o passeio até alcançarem umas ruínas romanas com um belíssimo e antiqüíssimo arco.

— Não pode esquecer de me enviar suas fotos — pediu ele.

Bella estava quase acreditando que o que estava vivendo era uma relação amorosa de verdade, e que a noite anterior também havia sido uma experiência entre um casal apaixo nado que estava se conhecendo e se curtindo como qualquer outro.

— Se estiver com fome, conheço um lugar perfeito para um piquenique — disse ele.

— É, poderia comer alguma coisa.

Ele a guiou por um calçamento de pedras de diferentes formas e tamanhos que os levou a uma casa abandonada e charmosa, ao lado de um enorme limoeiro. A cada passo, o sol se erguia mais alto e as costas de Bella ficavam mais quentes. Estava ofegante e transpira va muito. Até que chegaram em uma trilha escondida que terminava em um precipício. Lá havia um banco de pedra, debaixo de uma oliveira, e a vista do horizonte e da vastidão do mar azul, com uma cadeia de montanhas emoldurando a paisagem.

— Nossa! O lugar é realmente perfeito — concordou Bella ainda se recuperando da escalada.

Ele sorria para ela, enquanto estudava com minúcia cada detalhe da face de Bella . Havia tanta intensidade naquele olhar que ela chegou a ter esperanças de que ele a fosse bei jar. Mas, em vez disso, tirou a mochila do ombro e a abriu. Rapidamente, retirou duas sacolas de comida, sentou-se e separou os sanduíches, queijos e uma garrafa de vinho no banco de pedra. Em seguida, abriu a garrafa e serviu duas taças de vinho tinto.

Quando começou a comer o sanduíche em silêncio, Bella pegou o seu e o inspecionou. Mozarela, frango grelhado, folhas frescas de manjericão e pedaços de abacate. O cheiro estava delicioso. [/confesso que achei um pouco nojento ;s

O silêncio se estendeu e apenas se ouvia o som das folhas das árvores atiçadas pelo vento fresco da costa, dos pássaros cantando e dançando pelos ares e, bem ao longe, do oceano. Uma tranqüilidade e uma paz que só ocorriam entre pessoas completamente à vontade entre si, quando o sossego falava por si só e valia mais que mil palavras.

Estar com ele era demasiadamente perfeito. Tanto na cama quanto fora dela.

— _Dolce color d'oriental zaffiro _— disse ele.

— Como? — Adorava quando ele falava em italiano.

— Doce cor de azul safira — traduziu ele, com um sorriso nos lábios de satisfação pela vista a sua frente. — Nós ita lianos somos muito apegados a nossa _Divina Comédia. _To dos os anos, na escola, tinha que memorizar trechos enormes desse épico de Dante. E, depois, na faculdade também.

— Tenho que confessar que nunca cheguei a ler toda a _Divina Comédia. _Costumava ler o resumo das obras para as provas, — admitiu ela, um pouco constrangida.

— Não sabe o que está perdendo. Os grandes clássicos, em geral, valem a pena serem lidos.

Um garoto de programa que citava Dante e defendia os grandes clássicos com paixão?

— Essa parte é do "purgatório" e descreve o horizonte, quando o Poeta Divino emerge das trevas e chega até as águas calmas do monte Purgatório.

Edward sorriu e abriu um pacote de batatas, oferecen do um pouco para Bella .

Não costumava comer aquele tipo de comida, mas aquelas haviam sido feitas pelo próprio hotel. Valia a pena provar.

— Como começou essa vida de garoto de programa? Ele estava engolindo uma batatinha e engasgou tão vio lentamente que Bella teve que bater nas costas dele.

Ele se levantou bruscamente.

— Achei que tivesse entendido que não gosto de falar so bre meu trabalho — disse abruptamente.

— Por que tem tanta vergonha do que faz se é tão bom nisso?

— Quem não teria vergonha?

— Se não gosta, por que não arranja outra profissão?

— Pode acreditar, é o que farei na primeira oportunidade que tiver — murmurou ele.

— Eu poderia ser a sua última cliente.

— Você será, pode deixar. — Ele então se ajoelhou e co meçou a guardar tudo na mochila, com impaciência. — Já acabou de comer?

Bella tentou tomar o último gole do vinho, mas surgira um nó na garganta impedindo-a. Será que ele havia ficado traumati zado com ela na cama? Teria representado durante toda a noite? Lembrou da paixão e da ternura com que ele a tinha tratado. Fechou os olhos e lutou contra as lágrimas. A noite an terior fora tão mágica e maravilhosa que parecia um sonho. Nunca havia se sentido tão desejada e especial. Teria sido tão ruim para ele? Provavelmente e aquela suposição era insu portável para ela.

Obviamente, garotos de programa tinham que ter talen tos artísticos para conseguirem interpretar papéis de todos os tipos e satisfazerem as diversas fantasias das clientes. Se ele tinha detestado a noite anterior, merecia um Oscar pela performance.

— Sinto muito se foi tão ruim para você — disse ela com a voz embargada.

— Ruim? Do que está falando?

— Ontem à noite. — Não se atrevia a olhá-lo nos olhos. — Você odiou ficar comigo.

Ele intensificou o toque do corpo sobre o dela e a envol veu com sofreguidão.

— Marie, Marie . — A voz era grave e infinitamente doce. Os lábios pressionaram as pálpebras dela, suavemente. — A noite passada foi maravilhosa. Me desculpe se me excedi. A última coisa que quero é magoar você, fazê-la infeliz.

— Sinto o mesmo, embora saiba que é um garoto de pro grama e que é natural que finja gostar mais do que o normal das suas clientes na cama. Ainda assim, foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Ele a abraçou com força.

— Não agüento mais isso. — Passou as mãos pelos cabe los dela apreensivamente. — Marie não tenho sido totalmente honesto com você.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. É o seu trabalho. Mas se acha tão repugnante ficar comigo, libero você, apesar do acordo que fizemos. Vou lhe pagar por ontem, hoje e amanhã, mes mo assim.

— Não quero seu dinheiro.

— De jeito nenhum. Me recuso a tirar proveito de...

— Chega! Está bem?

Ele não a soltou por um bom tempo, as mãos presas en tre o cabelo dela. Parecia estar sofrendo um embate mental com sua consciência, pois tinha uma expressão perturbada no rosto. Incomodada com a ansiedade de Edward e com medo do que ele estava prestes a dizer, Bella o abraçou também, vigorosamente, e fechou os olhos.

— Não sou um garoto de programa — disse ele finalmen te em voz baixa e hesitante.

Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e o encarou descon fiada.

— Não?

— Não.

— Mentiu para mim?

— Sim. Não! — Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. — Droga. Me fiz passar por alguém que não sou.

— Então, quem você é, de verdade?

— Edward Cullen.

— Qual sua profissão?

— Sou... um executivo internacional.

— E aquelas mulheres mais velhas que vi beijando você?

Ele hesitou:

— Minha família.

Ele ficou ruborizado:

— Ontem à noite estava tão ansioso para ter você que acho que seria capaz de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa só para possuí-la. E nada mudou desde então. Continuo desejando você como nunca, talvez até mais, se isso é possível.

— Eu também. Ai, eu também.

Se tivesse um pouco de orgulho nunca teria admitido seus sentimentos tão espontaneamente.

Tinha inúmeras perguntas, mas ao encará-lo, percebeu que ele ardia de desejo e emoção e se esqueceu de tudo, exceto da alegria pura e simples de estar ao seu lado. Com os braços unidos ao redor dela, Edward enterrou os ros to entre o cabelo de Bella . Mesmo antes que seus lábios buscassem os dela, a alegria já a invadia. Tanto desejo só po deria ter um desfecho. Entre o espaço de dois beijos ambos estavam sem ar e sem controle.

— A casa abandonada — murmurou ele, excitado.

Ele apanhou, as mochilas, pegou-a pela mão e saíram cor rendo desastradamente, e rindo da situação até chegarem no local abandonado. Nem bem entraram, ele jogou as mochilas no chão e a agarrou, encurralando-a impetuosamente contra a parede. Sua boca cobriu a de Bella com sofreguidão, como se fosse devorá-la. Mais uma vez, a força misteriosa voltou a agir, levando-os em sua onda demolidora, os unindo de forma avassaladora como da primeira vez que se viram. A paixão era como uma torrente impetuosa que os carregava para uma costa desco nhecida, parte de um mundo excitante e estranho que nunca haviam conhecido.

O hálito quente e úmido de Edward sobre a malha que co bria seu mamilo fez o coração de Bella parar por alguns segundos. Ela estava cheia de desejo, desesperada por ele.

Sem perder tempo, Edward a despiu. Ela buscou de imediato o zíper do jeans dele, abrindo-o sofregamente e envolvendo cada milímetro do membro rijo e generoso de Edward, fazendo-o respirar com dificuldade. Em seguida, ela o soltou, ficou na ponta dos pés e se abriu para ele. Edward a agarrou pelas nádegas e a penetrou com ímpeto.

Encaixando-se nele, Bella cravou as unhas nas costas dele. Ele aumentou o ritmo e, de repente, ela chorava... de emoção, de volúpia, de êxtase. Edward estremeceu, tamanha a força do clímax, e por um momento infinito os dois compar tilharam sensações físicas e emocionais indescritíveis.

Longos segundos depois, ele apoiou a cabeça sobre a dela. Bella foi voltando a si gradualmente, sem compreender o que estava lhe acontecendo. Sexo nunca havia sido nada parecido com o que experimentava com ele.

— Marie , Marie ... — A voz grossa dele era infinitamente terna. — Se, pelo menos...

Edward ainda lutava para recuperar a respiração, quando ele inclinou-se e começou a beijar-lhe a garganta, cuja veia pulsava intensamente.

Ainda com lágrimas de exultação, ela ria de satisfação e sur presa. Curiosamente, sentia-se feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

— Nunca vou esquecê-lo. — Ela enxugou os olhos e o, acariciou no rosto.

Ele a abraçou com ternura, beijou-lhe as lágrimas e a man teve em seus braços, enquanto a brisa marítima roçava a folhagem dos limoeiros do lado de fora da casa abandonada.

— Dois dias: é tudo o que nos resta — lembrou ele, de sanimado.

— E duas noites.

Ele beijou-a nos lábios e, em seguida, na garganta, voltan do para os lábios, enquanto murmurava palavras doces que ela não entendia. E, como antes, o desejo foi crescendo até que o calor da paixão os fizesse esquecer de tudo, exceto que haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Nunca mais conseguiria ir para a cama com outro homem sem compará-lo com Edward. Seria capaz de se apaixonar no vamente, de se casar?

— Nem era muito ligada em sexo antes — confessou.

— Não quero saber de antes — respondeu Edward, seca mente, o que dava a entender que ele estava com ciúmes. O curioso era que Bella compreendia perfeitamente aquele sentimento. Nunca havia se sentido tão possessiva com rela ção a um homem. Queria que ele fosse exclusivamente dela, para o resto da vida.

Mas de que servia sentir tudo aquilo se iria embora para casa em dois dias?

— Eu... preferia que fosse um garoto de programa!

— Não, não preferia.

Ela puxou a calça jeans para cima e abaixou a blusa.

— Não percebe que acreditei que estava segura com você?

— Segura? Com um garoto de programa?

Enquanto arrumava a camisa, não escondia a expressão de contrariedade.

— Não entendeu nada... apenas queria...

— Sexo — concluiu ele com voz severa. — Muito sim ples. Sei bem como é, porque tudo o que queria era usar você para esquecer minha esposa.

A expressão no rosto de Edward foi ficando mais e mais ta citurna. Ela percebeu que havia nele uma determinação som bria de afugentar a força poderosa que os unia, de uma forma incompreensível.

— Os homens sempre acabam me deixando — disse, com o coração apertado. — Minha irmã diz que é porque sou muito mandona.

— Pode acreditar, estou acostumado a mandar. Nunca deixaria você partir, se tivesse escolha.

— Está comprometido ou algo parecido? Ele empalideceu.

— É isso? Ele não negou.

— É isso. Você está noivo! Não pode ser! Inventou essa história de esposa falecida para que eu ficasse com pena, mas a verdade é que está tendo recaídas e já não tem certeza se quer se casar.

— Não! Não é bem assim.

— É isso!

— Escute! Amo você. — Ele parecia tão surpreso com a confissão que ela quase acreditou nele.

— Ama nada. Não minta. Vai se casar com outra. A dor nos olhos dele partiu seu coração:

— Não menti.

— Diz que me ama, mas vai se casar com outra mulher? É verdade, mesmo?

Ele deu um suspiro desolado.

— Olhe, se me deixar explicar, conto a história toda.

— Não preciso escutar mais nada!

Ela virou de costas para ele, odiando o fato de que, apesar da raiva que sentia, ainda o desejava.

— Cafajeste ! Safado! Homem não presta mesmo. Muito menos você! Como pôde fazer isso com ela? Vai partir o co ração dessa mulher, sabe disso, não sabe?

— Não vou, não, porque ela também não me ama.

— Ela é rica?

Ele baixou a cabeça. Claro que era, concluiu Bella .

— Então é por isso que vai se casar com ela, não é? Ele também não negou essa acusação.

Edward a pegou pelo braço em um ato desesperado.

— Marie, não é tão simples assim.

— Claro que é! E não me toque nunca mais! Entendeu bem? Onde está o meu carro? Quero voltar para o hotel. Agora!

Ele a dominou, beijando-a com determinação. A força de vontade de Bella não era páreo para o desejo dele. Apesar de tudo que havia descoberto sobre Edward, os beijos dele a inundavam de calor e de sensações inacreditavelmente prazerosas. Mas não podia perdoá-lo. Afinal, ele a tinha feito de boba.

— Quer saber, você não é diferente do que eu achava. Continua sendo um garoto de programa. Porque, na verdade, está se vendendo do mesmo jeito.

— Cale-se. — A expressão de Edward era angustiada e desarvorada. — Não sabe nada da minha vida. E, talvez, acho até melhor que seja assim.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar, ele arrancou o jeans dela, lhe abaixou a calcinha e a empurrou contra a pare de. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se e separou as pernas de Bella .

— Não! O que está fazendo?

Ele colocou as mãos fortes na cintura dela.

— Quero me lembrar de você assim para o resto da vida.

Quando a ponta da língua tocou sua parte mais íntima pas seando de um jeito sexy e excitante, todo o seu corpo pulsou de prazer. Ele representava exatamente o que ela queria, o que sem pre havia querido. Ela retribuiu com ímpeto, clamou seu nome e chorou.

Sentindo que ela estava perto do clímax, Edward a agarrou pelas nádegas e a empurrou contra si, movendo a língua com mais intensidade, invadindo o interior sensível e lúbrico de Bella repetidas vezes, até que ela gemeu descontrolada-mente, em êxtase. Enquanto experimentava a explosão de sensações que a dominava, agarrou o cabelo de Edward com força. Estava completamente consumida. As pernas perderam força e ela foi descendo até o chão, ao lado dele.

Bella queria odiá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo desejava que ele a lambesse intimamente por toda a eternidade. O coração estava acelerado. O cabelo estava molhado pelo suor.

Tinha medo, pois havia perdido o controle. Porque, de al guma forma, contra sua vontade, em menos de 24 horas, Edward havia conseguido que ela pertencesse a ele para sempre.

— Odeio você.

— Bem que gostaria, mas não consegue.

— Não, gostaria de nunca tê-lo conhecido.

— Eu também. Pode acreditar.

Ele a pegou pelo queixo forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Foi você quem procurou um garoto de programa. Quando vai se dar conta de que nem eu nem você temos o controle do que está acontecendo?

Edward puxou-a para perto e Bella estremeceu, tentando resistir ao cheiro e ao calor do corpo dele. Mas estava frá gil e carente, e deixou que ele a envolvesse. Mas, em segui da, lembrou da impossibilidade daquela relação e sentiu-se amargurada e com raiva.

Era tudo culpa dele! Só podia ser!

As emoções e sensações se confundiam contraditoria mente. Como tanta confusão pôde acontecer em um período tão curto? Havia saído de Austin para resolver a vida, não complicá-la ainda mais.

— Você é um cretino — sussurrou. — Um verdadeiro cretino.

— Concordo plenamente — confessou ele.

— Como tem coragem de bancar o ofendido, a vítima, quando sei que não vale nada? Vai se casar por dinheiro! Que ro você fora da minha vida. Quero esquecer que você existe!

— Acha que tem resposta para tudo, não é? Pois não tem! Antes de voltar para Austin, tenho que lhe mostrar uma coisa!

— Nada do que me mostre ou diga vai me fazer mudar de idéia com relação a você!'

— Veremos.

* * *

_a coisa vai fica seria agora ;s quem perdoaria ele?e ele nao conta tduu ;s pode ser pior depois neh_

_beijo, ate o proximo cap qe. nao demorarei para postar, vai depende de vses *-*_


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAP****ÍTULO CINCO**

— Não pode dirigir o meu carro. Não está no contrato.

Bella estava em seu estado de advogada. Traduzindo: estava a fim de discutir por qualquer motivo. Edward a encarou antes de destrancar a porta do carona para que ela entrasse. Ela o fitou destemida e se recusou a entrar.

— Faça o que quiser — disse ele. — É um longo caminho de volta a Ravello.

— Você não pode simplesmente dirigir o carro que eu alu guei e me deixar aqui.

— Quer pagar para ver?

Ele entrou e bateu a porta com força.

— Sou um calhorda, esqueceu?

Bastou ligar o motor do carro para que ela entrasse rapida mente e batesse a porta com mais força ainda. Edward ajustou o espelho retrovisor e o banco.

— Essa estrada é perigosa. E, ao contrário de você, co nheço bem o percurso.

Bella ia protestar, mas ele deu marcha à ré bruscamente e arrancou com o carro, e ela achou melhor colocar o cinto de segurança e se calar. Se pelo menos não se sentisse tão magoada e decepcionada, teria desfrutado da paisagem mag nífica que passava a sua frente e da tarde agradável.

A maneira como ele estava dirigindo indicava que tam bém estava bastante aborrecido e alterado. Ela olhou de soslaio para o perfil silencioso e tenso dele. Como pôde sequer pensar que fosse um garoto de programa? Ele mais parecia um guerreiro, um gladiador.

— Está dirigindo como um louco!

— Sei o que estou fazendo — falou ele entre dentes.

— Se bater com o carro, o seguro não está incluído no contrato do aluguel — provocou ela.

— Eu pagarei.

— Claro, com o dinheiro da sua esposa rica. Edward semicerrou os olhos.

— Está muito equivocada quanto a isso.

Ele afundou o pé no acelerador e começou a dirigir como se estivesse em uma competição de carros.

Bella estava com muita raiva para sentir medo.

— Onde estamos indo?

— Você verá.

O carro saiu da estrada principal, entrou em uma trilha íngreme e o começou a subir.

— Quero ir para o hotel. Ele a olhou de relance, sério.

— Disse que precisava mostrar algo a você.

O carro subiu um morro extremamente elevado, cerca do por ciprestes e flores de um rosa intenso. Do outro lado, via-se o golfo de Salerno e suas águas de safira. Finalmente, chegaram a um enorme portal dourado no alto de uma mon tanha.

— Onde estamos?

Ele parou o carro em frente a uma guarita e falou com o guarda que cuidava da entrada, em italiano. Ao dizer seu nome, os portões se abriram de imediato, revelando um _palazzo _imenso e opulento, de estilo pós-gótico, com influên cia moura. O grandioso edifício ficava defronte a um jardim exuberante, repleto de flores. O castelo não era dos maiores, porém era belíssimo.

— Onde estamos? — Ela repetiu. Sua curiosidade e des lumbre só faziam aumentar.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele entrou com o carro na proprie dade. Quando os portões se fecharam atrás deles. Ela sentiu um frisson momentâneo, um certo pânico de ficar presa na quele paraíso para sempre.

Então, prendeu a respiração, pois se deu conta de que o _palazzo _que ficava de frente para o mar, em um penhasco, com as montanhas ao redor, era realmente de tirar o fôlego. Nunca havia estado em um lugar tão lindo.

— Onde estamos?

— Esse é o Palazzo Cullen — respondeu ele com um tom de voz baixo e apático. — É um dos _palazzos _ancestrais de família. Nosso favorito, aliás, apesar de ser um pequeno refugio de campo para nós.

— Agora, está querendo me convencer que você é rico? Ela estudou as paredes cor-de-rosa do palácio que ficava na beira de um precipício.

— Quer dizer que sua futura esposa vai morar aqui! — exclamou ela.

— Sim, o Palazzo Cullen será a casa dela.

Ele não podia estar falando sério. Edward saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que Bella também saísse. Ele a tomou pela mão e a guiou pelos jardins, que eram vastos e muito bem cuidados. Passaram por um lago, onde nadavam dois cisnes, inúmeras fontes e estátuas, antes de chegarem a um claustro antiquíssimo.

— Essa é a parte da casa que mais gosto — disse ele.

— Muito charmoso.

— Costumava brincar aqui com minha irmã, quando era pequeno. Minha família tem um palácio em Florença que está repleto de fabulosas obras de arte de quatrocentos anos. Também temos extensas vinícolas fora de Florença. Sécu los atrás, quando a família Cullen tinha realmente poder e influência em toda a Itália, nosso sobrenome era o único que contava. Assim como as outras grandes famílias de Flo rença.

Bella deu um longo suspiro. O ar morno era doce e do minado pelo cheiro de flores.

— Você é bom nisso — disse, impressionada com a histó ria preparada que ele contou.

— No início, os Cullen menosprezavam os títulos, mas a partir do século XVI isso passou a ter valor para a socieda de e, obviamente, para nós tinha um preço. Logo nos torna mos príncipes e princesas.

— Impressionante — repetiu ela, perguntando-se se ele era realmente um Cullen . Era mais provável que fosse um parente distante ou até o filho de um jardineiro ou coisa pa recida.

Quando deram a volta e Bella avistou o carro que havia alugado, não hesitou:

— Quero ir para o hotel.

— Escute. Esta é apenas uma das minhas casas. Ou me lhor, esta é uma das muitas propriedades da minha família. _Esse palazzo _pertence à família há mais de setecentos anos.

Ela o olhava desconfiada. Estaria falando a verdade?

— A senhora que você viu comigo no primeiro dia é mi nha avó. Mas nunca conte a ela que a chamei de senhora. A loura que estava na Ferrari é minha mãe, a _principessa _Donna Esme Cullen. Meu pai, príncipe Dom Carlisle Cullen, morreu cinco anos atrás. Minha mãe quer que cumpra minha obrigação de herdeiro e me case com _& prin cipessa _Donna Lauren Eugenia di Frezano. Na verdade, minha mãe está desesperada para me ver casado. Ontem, dei minha palavra que ligaria para Lauren. A família dela também está ansiosa pelo casamento.

Ela o olhava boquiaberta. Ele realmente tinha um ar arro gante e sofisticado de príncipe. E, agora que havia comenta do, Bella percebia que Edward lhe era até familiar.

— Você é um príncipe? Você é um príncipe de verdade?

Bella buscava naquele rosto incrivelmente belo um si nal de triunfo ou derrota. No entanto, conseguia apenas en xergar humilhação.

— Não sabe como desejaria não ser — disse ele. — De sejava que pudesse ser outra pessoa para poder seguir meu coração e passar o resto da vida com você, _tesorina._

Ruivo, alto, lindo... e, ainda por cima, um príncipe ita liano. Se pelo menos fosse uma princesa também, talvez sua vida pudesse ser um conto de fadas.

Porém, a princesa daquele conto de fadas era _Lauren_.

— Precisa entender que não posso decepcionar minha família.

— Eu entendo. — O coração de Bella estava acelerado, prestes a explodir. — O que não entendo é porque não me disse a verdade desde o início.

— Sinto muito.

— Todas aquelas pessoas no bar sabiam quem você era?

— Sabiam.

— Incluindo as meninas que flertavam com você?

— Sim.

— Você me fez de boba!

— Não. A princípio, achei que soubesse quem eu era. De pois, brinquei com sua fantasia. Achei divertido e excitante. Além disso, nunca pensei que nossa história tomaria o rumo que tomou. Achei que seria uma aventura passageira, que você voltaria para casa deslumbrada com sua primeira expe riência com um garoto de programa.

Ela entrou no carro, possessa. Fechou a porta com tanta força que o barulho produzido assustou a ela mesma.

— Leve-me para o hotel. Edward ligou o motor do carro.

— Poderia ficar aqui indefinidamente — disse ele.

— Está me propondo que seja sua amante? Dormiríamos juntos enquanto você cortejaria e se casaria com sua princesa?

Bella deu um suspiro de desgosto e, em seguida, um grito curto. Bateu no porta-luvas e se virou para ele nova mente.

— Acha realmente que aceitaria algo desse tipo? Como tem coragem de me propor isso?

— Amo você. Quero você. Talvez esse seja o único jeito.

— Não tem nenhum princípio? Caráter?

— Achava que sim, até conhecer você.

— Pessoas como você, que vivem em castelos, podem fazer o que querem apenas porque lhes apetece?

— Seguimos regras e normas. E são muitas. Pessoas como eu aprendem que a influência, o poder e o dinheiro são fundamentais neste mundo. E para isso, é vital que se case com pessoas da sua classe, para assim perpetuarem os títu los, a origem e as tradições, sem falar nas fortunas. Sei que tudo isso é ridículo, mas tem sido assim durante séculos.

— Pobre principezinho, que precisa ficar cada vez mais rico. Não é possível que queira que tenha pena de você.

— Apenas quero que entenda meu compromisso com Lauren. A família dela é muito mais rica que a minha. Por mi lhares de anos, minha família viveu em palácios mais gran diosos que esse.

— E querem permanecer neles por mais mil anos.

— Aristocratas têm uma visão a longo prazo. Infelizmen te, meu pai perdeu muito dinheiro e agora o futuro da família está em minhas mãos.

— Entendo perfeitamente. Desejo toda a sorte do mundo para você e sua família. Agora, por favor, pode me levar de volta para o hotel?

— Precisa compreender que se não me casar com Lauren , estarei traindo minha família.

— Já disse que entendo. Chega. Não precisa se fingir de bom moço. Você mentiu para mim.

Quando ligou o motor os portões se abriram como em um passe de mágica.

— Como já disse, a princípio achei que soubesse quem eu fosse e que estava atrás de alguns minutos de fama ou de dar o "golpe do baú".

— Que absurdo!

— Já aconteceu antes.

— Turistas americanas reconhecem e perseguem você?

— Os paparazzis também.

— E sempre arranja um jeito de tirar proveito da situação? Com as outras mulheres, quero dizer? Como fez comigo.

Ele resmungou algo entre dentes e ergueu a cabeça irrita do. Dirigiu em silêncio e devagar. Aquela calma e aparente indiferença enraiveceram Bella , pois parecia um insulto deliberado.

— Não vai responder a minha pergunta?

— Óbvio que não estou acostumado a fazer isso, droga! — O maxilar de Edward estava duro como pedra e os dentes rangiam de raiva.

— E por que eu? Por que a inocente, aqui?

Edward freou o carro bruscamente no estreito acostamento, bem no momento que um ônibus passou na pista contrária, com tanta velocidade, que o pequeno Fiat 500 alugado chegou a vibrar violentamente. Então, ele se virou e a abraçou com força.

— Queria você. Tinha que ter você. Não me importava nada mais. Durante tanto tempo me senti tão infeliz, mas a encontrei... doce e adorável. Achei que poderíamos ter, pelo menos, uma noite juntos.

— Por que isso está acontecendo?

— Se eu soubesse. Ah, se soubesse! Acha que também queria isso para mim? Droga, agora queria a eternidade ao seu lado e não posso ter.

Antes que Bella dissesse qualquer coisa, os lábios de Edward tocaram os seus, docemente, ardentemente. As mãos largas dele envolveram com determinação sua cintura; ela sentia as palmas das mãos dele arderem através da malha fina da camiseta que usava, apertando o contorno de seu cor po excitado.

Ao beijar os lábios carnudos de Edward a raiva de Bella desapareceu. Assim como seu orgulho.

O coração batia lentamente, dolorosamente. Então seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Edward e lá ficaram como se fosse o último refugio. Finalmente, ele conseguiu recuperar o autocontrole e se deslocou bruscamente para longe dos braços de Bella .

Ela estava tão perturbada quanto ele. Percebeu que as mãos de Edward tremiam quando ele ligou o motor do carro. De alguma forma, aquela constatação a fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Pelo visto, não era cem por cento mentiroso, afinal.

Ao chegarem no hotel, ele desligou o motor e saiu para abrir a porta para ela, mas Bella já a havia escancarado e saído correndo. Havia deixado a chave do quarto na portaria e, por isso, Edward pôde alcançá-la antes que entrasse no ele vador.

— Marie...

— Vá embora! Vá casar com sua princesa! Ou _principessa, _como preferir! Faça o que quiser! Seja feliz!

As portas do elevador se abriram e ela entrou.

— Marie! — As portas se fecharam em seguida.

Ao chegar na suíte, correu para a cama e chorou as má goas.

* * *

Edward andava de um lado para o outro no deque do _Rosálie, _furiosamente. De repente, viu algo em terra firme que lhe chamou a atenção. Agarrou o binóculo e correu para a extremidade do barco para observar melhor a morena elegante, com um vestido branco de verão e uma flor no cabelo. Ela havia se materia lizado subitamente no banco na beira do cais como se fosse um ser sobrenatural.

Era Marie !

Edward guardou o binóculo e correu para a popa do barco.

Dois minutos depois, Edward já estava na praia. Marie o viu e levantou-se sem pressa.

Levava uma nova gardênia nos cabelos. Parecia tão jo vem, tão encantadora e vulnerável, que Edward ficou inteira mente desconcertado.

— Sou uma fraca — disse ela. — Não consegui suportar a solidão do meu quarto, pensando que poderia nunca mais vol tar a vê-lo. Já que agora você estava tão perto. Desculpe...

— Não. — Ele pegou-a pelas mãos. — Entendo perfeita mente. Estou muito feliz que esteja aqui. Quero aproveitar cada segundo livre que resta ao seu lado.

— Não quero pensar no futuro — disse ela, com um tom angustiado.

— Está com fome?

— Aceito um cappuccino.

Ele percebeu que a fome que Bella tinha era por outras coisas.

— Conheço o lugar perfeito, e lá tem o melhor sorvete de toda a Itália.

— É mesmo?

— Sou meio viciado em sorvete, sabe — murmurou ele.

— Ah, não sabia disso. Bom saber. Sorvete, hein? Então é esse o seu ponto fraco? — Ela apertou a mão dele. — O meu é chocolate.

Edward entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e a levou para um res taurante com um espaço ao ar livre no alto de um morro, e que tinha uma vista privilegiada do mar. Pediu dois cappuccinos. Depois, mais cappuccinos, um sorvete de baunilha para ele e um de chocolate para Bella .

— Gostaria de dar um passeio de barco? — Ele perguntou quando Bella terminava de saborear o sorvete de choco late.

Primeiro olhou para as águas limpidamente azuis e depois para ele.

— Se quiser.

— Eu quero.

— O que estamos esperando? — disse ele, com uma risa da contagiante.

Já no barco, moviam-se lenta e suavemente para longe da costa.

— Quer ir rápido ou devagar?

— Tanto faz. As duas formas são boas —: disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Vamos devagar para que possa mostrar melhor os pon tos turísticos.

Bella ia apontando para os monumentos e locais que não conhecia, enquanto Edward lhe contava as histórias e especificidades de cada lugar. Duas horas se passaram rapidamente. O sol começou a mergulhar no mar, causando uma explosão de cores e brilho.

— Sabe de onde vem o nome Amam? — perguntou ele.

— Não.

— Hércules amava a ninfa Amalfi. Quando ela morreu, ele a enterrou aqui, porque achava que esse era o lugar mais lindo do planeta. E então deu o nome ao lugar em homena gem à amada.

— Que romântico.

— Conheço uma caverna no meio do mar que é ainda mais romântica. Vamos lá mais tarde depois que o sol come çar a se pôr.

O tempo parecia evaporar quando estava com ela. Edward se sentia completo. Desligou o motor e o barco ficou à deri va sobre a superfície límpida e calma do golfo. Ficaram ali, abraçados, até o sol se esconder atrás da linha do horizonte, deixando o mar e o céu às escuras.

A presença de Marie fazia com que Edward questionasse ain da mais sua vida e a família. Sentia-se preso às tradições, às exigências do clã e, principalmente, à necessidade insaciável por riqueza.

Com ela, naquele barco, pela primeira vez, estava desco brindo o que era a tranqüilidade de estar em sintonia consi go mesmo. Nem mesmo a esposa falecida, Rose, havia sido capaz de livrá-lo de todas as pressões da vida que lhe haviam imposto desde criança. Ele respirou fundo, deixando que a maresia lhe invadisse os pulmões, e abraçou ela com mais força. Com ela, sen tia que existia a possibilidade de uma nova vida. O que era absurdo, claro.

Desde o início sabia que seu breve idílio não tinha como perdurar.

Dirigiram-se até a caverna, onde se despiram e fizeram amor. Depois, voltaram à marina. De lá, pegou o carro e a levou para uma discoteca no alto da montanha, onde o co nheciam mas não o incomodariam. Dançaram durante horas, na pista de dança, e namoraram em uma mesa reservada, ilu minada pela luz do luar.

Conversaram horas, abriram seus corações. Edward já não sabia se seria capaz de esconder suas emoções de Bella .

— Poderia ficar aqui conversando com você para sem pre.

— Sinto o mesmo. Por que será? Por que isso está acon tecendo com a gente?

— Nem tudo tem uma razão de ser. Não saber a resposta para essa pergunta é um dos grandes mistérios da vida.

Ela era um mistério que ele queria decifrar. Queria fazer tudo com Bella no curto período que ainda tinham juntos. Porém, já eram três horas da manhã e ela bocejava.

— Estou entediando você.

— Não. É o vinho. Me deixa sonolenta. Minutos depois, ele a levava de volta ao hotel.

— Foi tudo maravilhoso — disse ela, prestes a sair do carro. Parecia bem até que, de súbito, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

— Geralmente, não sou chorona assim. — Enxugou as bochechas com as palmas das mãos.

— Marie...

Regina se jogou nos braços dele. Não tinha idéia de como havia parado ali, apenas que pertencia aos seus braços.

— Preciso fazer as malas. Mas não quero me separar de você.

Ela contornou o rosto de Edward com os dedos, carinhosa mente. Quando chegou nos lábios, ele beijou cada um de seus dedos. Bella o fitou por longo tempo. Então, fechou os olhos tentando memorizar cada traço de Edward. Ele fez o mesmo, e pôde ver o rosto gracioso de Bella em sua mente. Cada detalhe era pura perfeição.

Ele a envolveu com energia e ela respondeu, pressionando suas curvas delicadas contra o corpo dele.

Seria muito difícil deixá-la partir, agora que a conhecera.

Arrancou as alças do vestido de verão de Bella tão vio lentamente, que uma delas arrebentou. Sentia um desejo avassalador de estar dentro dela, esquentar-se com o calor de seu interior, possuí-la completamente até ela que não fosse mais capaz de deixá-lo.

— Aqui não — pediu ela, de um jeito hesitante, mas que demonstrava deleite e volúpia.

Ele a ignorou, beijando-a vorazmente.

— Alguém pode ver — insistiu ela.

Desceu até os seios, colocando um dos mamilos na boca, provando o gosto salgado e doce daquele pedacinho de carne excitado e excitante.

— Pare, antes que... — implorou ela. — Alguém pode nos ver.

Edward procurou se controlar, suspirou profundamente e se afastou. Ajeitou os cabelos e, então, colocou a camisa para dentro da bermuda.

Quando ela saiu do carro, rumo ao hotel, ele foi atrás, olhando com desejo o caminhar sexy dela. Bella foi até a portaria pegar as chaves, enquanto Edward a aguardava no hall do elevador. Quando as portas do elevador se fecharam, ela tentou ficar o mais longe possível dele para não ceder à tentação.

Nem bem entraram no quarto, Bella fechou a porta e correu para ele. Edward pegou-a pelo queixo e a beijou. Não era momento para carícias ternas e delicadeza. Ela abriu o zíper da bermuda de Edward e em seguida arrancou os botões da camisa dele. Ele fez o mesmo com o zíper do vestido dela e observou o fino tecido cair no chão, revelando a cintura curvilínea e os quadris generosos. Bella jogou longe as sandálias e agar rou-se ao corpo de Edward novamente, provocando-o com a boca e a língua. Cada beijo mais faminto e exigente que o outro.

Edward a levantou no colo e ela encaixou-se na cintura dele. Em segundos, estavam se dirigindo à cama, como se fossem um só corpo. Parecia que não faziam amor havia muito tem po, pois o desejo era incontrolavelmente intenso.

Bella era delicada e linda. Era incrível a perfeita sensa ção de tê-la sob ele. Beijou-a na testa, no cabelo, nas sobran celhas. Nem os cílios ficaram de fora.

Ela partiria em menos de 24 horas.

De repente, a ânsia de possuí-la ali e naquele instante o dominou por completo.

— Marie . Ah, Marie ... — Esquecendo-se de sua existência, declarou palavras de amor em italiano, enquanto passava as mãos por todo o corpo de Bella . Tocou-lhe os seios, alisou-lhe a cintura e as coxas. Depois, colocou uma das mãos entre as pernas dela e a penetrou com o dedo. Quando ela já estava trêmula de prazer e quase sem ar, Edward sentiu que a pulsação estava fora de controle.

A boca voltou a se encontrar com os lábios dela, atiçando-a com a língua, brincando, até que as unhas de Bella se cra vassem sedentas nos ombros dele. E ela gemesse de prazer.

— Quero você agora — murmurou ela, engatinhando para debaixo dele.

Sua pele estava febril, quando Bella o envolveu pelo pescoço. Edward estava de joelhos e o corpo sequioso dela es tava inteiramente entregue e pronto para ele. O sexo másculo e rijo dele a penetrou de uma só vez e ela gemeu, lambendo os lábios eroticamente. Sem se preocupar com as prelimina res, pois ambos já estavam excitados demais. Ele penetrou-a várias vezes, com ímpeto. Edward queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Ela estava quente por dentro e por fora. Movimentava-se selvagemente, deixando-o embevecido.

— Ai, Edward... Edward...

Aumentaram o ritmo e a intensidade e Bella já não con seguia controlar os gritos de prazer.

— Não pare. Não pare!

Ela agora chorava e tremia. Ele a irrompeu mais algumas vezes antes de explodir em êxtase.

Ficaram abraçados, como se fosse a última vez que se ve riam. Ele acariciou-lhe o cabelo e lhe sussurrou palavras em italiano. O coração fazia promessas que não poderia concre tizar, enquanto ela lhe repetia o nome docemente. Quando as batidas dos corações se normalizaram, Bella passou as mãos pelo cabelo molhado dele. Edward escutou-a soluçar.

— Nunca choro — disse ela.

— Você insiste em dizer isso. Por quê?

— Porque só fico assim com você.

Ele a abraçou com força. Droga. Por que tinha que ter nascido príncipe Dom Edward Antony Mansen Cullen? Como conseguiria vê-la partir para longe e suportar a idéia de nun ca mais encontrá-la?

Ela acabaria se casando com outro homem, teria filhos e constituiria família sem ele.

No entanto, se desafiasse a mãe e o restante da família e se casasse com Marie , aquela união seria um desastre para todos que faziam parte de seu mundo, seu ambiente — especial mente para a mãe.

Os punhos se fecharam enquanto ela continuava a lhe sus surrar palavras de amor ao ouvido. Desejou que aquela noite durasse para sempre. Acariciou o cabelo dela e voltou a falar em italiano. O coração fazia promessas que não poderia cumprir. Os corpos nus e suados permaneciam colados um no ou tro quando adormeceram.

* * *

Quando Bella acordou, horas depois, nos braços de Edward o ar úmido do mar tinha cheiro de gardênias e deixou sua pele arrepiada de frio. A lua prateada iluminava a cama onde estavam. Ele abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e fitou-a des lumbrado.

— Marie ? — sussurrou, chegando mais perto de Bella . Ela tocou a pequena cruz pendurada no pescoço.

— Estou bem aqui, querido.

— Está tudo bem?

— Mais do que bem. Está tudo ótimo. — Ela então tocou-lhe o sexo.— É tão grande.

— Dizem que o tamanho não importa.

— Nem sempre o que dizem é verdade.

Ela suspirou de contentamento e ele beijou seus dedos. Bella sentia-se saciada, plena.

Então, aquilo era amor. Pelo menos, agora sabia como era. Algumas pessoas nunca descobriam a paixão, apesar de no caso dela a história ser doce e amarga ao mesmo tempo, pois sabia que teria que deixá-lo em breve. Voltou a adormecer nos braços dele e, ao despertar novamente, o sol iluminava todo o quarto. Edward já estava acordado ao seu lado. Sua ex pressão era terna e os olhos negros brilhavam intensamente enquanto a admiravam.

Nunca havia se sentido tão protegida e especial.

— Há quanto tempo está acordado? — sussurrou ela, sen tindo-se um pouco tímida.

— Já há algum tempo. Você e tão linda!

— Você também — disse ela acariciando-o no pescoço e, em seguida, tocou-o no peito nu e delicioso.

Com o lençol abaixo da cintura, os seios de Bella esta vam expostos e ela não conseguia acreditar como era gostoso ficar nua ao lado dele, mesmo depois de fazerem amor.

— Achei que príncipes fossem mais mandões e arrogantes.

— Tem razão. Ordeno que faça amor comigo outra vez.

— Preciso tomar banho primeiro.

— Por que não tomamos banho juntos? — propôs ele.

— Boa idéia. — Ela fez uma pausa, olhando-o com ardor. — Por que só conheci você nos últimos dois dias da minha estada aqui? A vida é injusta.

— Muito. — Ele fechou os olhos e seu semblante era de tristeza.

— Talvez seja melhor assim — tentou se convencer ela.

— Sempre vou lembrar de você como a coisa mais perfeita que me aconteceu. De como foi maravilhoso tê-la conhecido, como você era passional, ao mesmo tempo gentil.

— Vai ser inevitável compará-lo a outros homens.

— Pode parar. Não quero ouvir falar de outros homens! Va mos mudar de assunto. Aliás, qual o número do seu celular?

Ele anotou-o em um bloco do hotel, guardou a folhar e, em outra, anotou alguns outros números.

— Esse é o número do meu celular... para o caso de você precisar de alguma coisa.

— Desculpe, mas preciso tomar banho. — Ela desconver sou, pois não queria pensar no depois. Queria que o tempo parasse ali, naquele instante, naquele local.

— Só se for comigo, esqueceu?

Ela correu para o banheiro e abriu a torneira quente da ducha. Mal entraram no chuveiro, acariciaram-se e se beijaram. Edward tinha os seios dela nas mãos e resolveu provar um pouco daquela carne molhada e excitante, inclinando-se saboreando cada um dos mamilos com se fossem uma sobre mesa dos deuses.

Bella resolveu tomar a iniciativa e o empurrou sensu almente.

— Quero que encoste na parede, vossa alteza — provocou ela.

Como ele não obedecia, ela o empurrou pelo tórax para trás.

— Abra as pernas, alteza.

— Ninguém me chama assim — comentou ele achando graça do tom solene de Bella .

Quando ele separou as pernas, ela se ajoelhou de imediato e ficou admirando o belo sexo dele, enquanto a água lhe caía sobre os cabelos. Sem dizer uma palavra, segurou o membro ereto e o provou com a boca, com a língua, com os dentes, suavemente, para, em seguida, satisfazê-lo, com movimen tos sensuais.

Em poucos minutos, Edward deixou escapar um gemido de prazer intenso até que, finalmente, atingiu o clímax.

Após alguns segundos de espasmos, ele a ergueu e lhe sussurrou palavras em italiano ao ouvido.

— Adoro quando fala em italiano.

Docilmente, ele a ergueu no colo e a envolveu por um longo instante. Depois, um secou o outro e se admiraram em frente ao espelho. Ela escovou os dentes enquanto ele a observava, uma ex periência nova, íntima e até sensual. Edward ficou lá, olhando-a se maquiar, pentear os cabelos, como se assistisse a uma obra de arte.

— Quero saber o que faz de manhã, sua rotina, manias, o que a deixa tão linda todos os dias.

— Quer sair logo? Ou, pelo menos, cubra-se com uma toalha. Minha mão está tremendo.

— Por quê? Está excitada por minha causa?

— Não! Estou faminta... por um farto café-da-manhã.

— Então o exercício abriu o seu apetite?

— Seja um bom menino, alteza, e chame o serviço de quarto. Quero aqueles deliciosos morangos, uma omelete e mais daqueles croissants maravilhosos, recheados com cho colate. Ah, pode perguntar se eles têm chocolate quente?

— Que mandona. Estou começando a achar que quem tem sangue azul é você.

Ele apanhou uma toalha, a enrolou na cintura e saiu do banheiro para que ela pudesse se arrumar tranquilamente.

Bella sorriu ao ouvir a voz grossa e sexy dele pedindo café, omelete, frutas, suco de laranja e croissants.

— Está esquecendo o chocolate quente! — gritou ela. Ele deu uma risada e pediu o chocolate.

Como era fácil imaginá-lo ao lado dela todas as manhãs para sempre. Os minutos que se seguiram foram de paz e tranqüilidade. Edward perguntou o que ela gostaria de fazer nas próximas horas e Bella lhe entregou uma das inúmeras lis tas, com várias opções.

Ele riu com gosto.

— Vamos precisar de mais duas semanas. Vi que você anotou um passeio de barco pela costa. Podemos fazer isso no _Rosálie. _Você vai economizar dinheiro e eu a terei só para mim. Todos saem ganhando.

Bella tirou dúzias de fotos de Edward apenas de toalha, e depois mais fotos quando ele já estava vestido, na varanda, com a vista do golfo e das montanhas atrás. Ele roubou a câmera dela e a fotografou também. Depois deixou a câmera em um local alto para que tirasse fotos automáticas dos dois. A cada foto, Edward a provocava com um beijo ou uma carícia erótica.

De repente, alguém bateu à porta. Edward foi ver quem era. Bella se virou para que o garçom não a visse penteada, com os mamilos rijos, graças às provocações de Edward. Quando a porta se abriu, ela ouviu vozes fazendo perguntas estriden temente.

— Príncipe Edward, quem é ela?

Quando Bella se virou, uma dúzia de flashes disparou sobre o rosto dele. Ele vociferou várias palavras em italiano, que Bella supôs terem sido palavrões da pior espécie. Assustada, deu um grito e correu para perto dele, com a intenção de protegê-lo, sem se dar conta que sua presença só piorava a situação e atiçava os repórteres ávidos por notícias picantes.

E foi o que aconteceu: os fotógrafos e jornalistas pareciam uma manada de animais selvagens.

— Signorina...

— Saiam daqui, seus intrusos! — Edward pulou para a frente de Bella e bateu a porta com ímpeto.

— Você está bem?

— Estou.

Furioso, ele correu para o telefone e chamou a segu rança.

— Quero que venham agora! Os paparazzi estão aqui! Li vrem-se deles!

* * *

_aiai, descobriram oo' e agora?_

_Prometo nao demorar para postar o proximo._

_Amo vses *-*_


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAP****ÍTULO SEIS**

O chocolate quente e as omeletes nunca chegaram.

De qualquer forma, Bella havia perdido o apetite. Os paparazzi tinham descoberto tudo e Edward estava muito de sapontado. Se ao menos pudesse parar de andar de um lado para o outro freneticamente, desejou ela.

— Pegue suas coisas. Tenho que tirar você daqui antes que o hotel fique infestado dessa gente e não dê mais para a gente sair.

Nervosa demais para conseguir arrumar qualquer coi sa, ela abriu as gavetas e jogou tudo, de qualquer jeito, na mala.

— Pensando bem, vou pedir ao meu primo Emmett para me ajudar. Precisamos que você saia daqui sem nenhum ar ranhão. Pode confiar em mim. Ele é de inteira confiança e meu melhor amigo.

Apanhou o telefone e ligou para o primo.

O que havia acontecido com o jeito romântico dele, de pois do banho juntos? De repente, o amado Edward não era apenas um príncipe, mas também um estranho furioso.

Um príncipe italiano que havia se excedido com uma jovem. Provavelmente não era a primeira vez. Por que não pensara nisso antes? Quantas mulheres já não tinham se apaixonado por ele e se iludido em seguida? Quem não se apaixonaria por ele? Era tão lindo, elegan te, educado, competente na cama e um excelente dançarino. Sem contar outros predicados de sua anatomia.

Ele a esqueceria em uma semana e, logo, cortejaria e se casaria com a princesa. Teriam lindos bebês de sangue azul. Se Bella fosse esperta encararia aquela breve aventura como uma experiência única de férias, algo para contar à amiga Alice ou à irmã Elena.

Bella mordeu os lábios. O dia, que havia sido como um sonho dourado, terminava da pior maneira possível.

Edward desligou o telefone e a fitou.

— Já providenciei um carro com motorista. Em cinco minutos partiremos. Há uma saída alternativa no hotel para situações como essas.

Bella olhava tudo com curiosidade. Observou a tapeça ria, os quadros, os móveis antigos e os enfeites raros. Tentou fingir que não se sentia intimidada com tanta grandiosidade e luxo ao redor.

Onde estava Edward?

A mãe dele, em seu terninho elegante, certamente de algum costureiro famoso, e lindíssimos brincos de pérolas, havia se comportado graciosamente com ela, cumprimentando-a com um sorriso delicado ao vê-la chegar, estendendo a mão e, pouco depois, oferecendo-lhe chá. Bella agradeceu, mas recusou, apesar de que adoraria uma xícara de chá. Apenas não queria dar mais trabalho. No momento seguinte lhe pe diram encarecidamente que esperasse em um dos salões do palácio, enquanto a princesa e Edward discutiam a "situação" a sós. Um homem vestido de terno preto, postura rígida, alto e bem magro, lhe fez companhia. Apresentou-se como Tiberio Abruzzi. Era o mordomo da família.

Bella olhava para o relógio a cada minuto, tentando ficar quieta na cadeira ao lado de uma estátua de mármore. Há uma hora estava sentada ali e não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Sempre que olhava na direção da porta, o olhar encontra va o de Abruzzi. Ele tinha o rosto fino e era branco, pálido. Devia ser tão velho quanto aquele palácio, pensou ela.

Definitivamente, ele havia recebido ordens expressas de vigiá-la.

Depois de muito tempo, já cansada de esperar, levantou-se. A cadeira antiga rangeu, chamando a atenção do mordo mo. Enquanto caminhava pelo recinto, Abruzzi a observava como uma pintura que move apenas os olhos. Encabulada, foi até o salão ao lado, repleto de enfeites de porcelana e temas góticos, e voltou para onde estava Tiberio.

Sentindo-se deslocada e inquieta, naquele ambiente tão suntuoso e frio, por fim resolveu ir até a uma enorme janela e ficou observando o jardim exuberante em volta do castelo. Dois cisnes nadavam serenamente em um lago ao centro do terreno.

Apesar da bela vista e dos cisnes encantadores, não conse guia se aquietar. Só lhe interessava saber onde estava Edward. Por que a havia deixado ali sozinha por tanto tempo?

Voltou a sentar-se. Ergueu a cabeça para o teto, tentando se entreter observando os detalhes que o adornavam. Uma profusão de anjos voando, com pedaços de pano coloridos cobrindo-lhes parte do corpo. Ali havia crescido o Edward que ainda não conhecia: entre o luxo e a exuberância, e rodeado de servos e pessoas influentes.

O Edward que conhecia cumprimentava meninas em bares, com sua garrafa de cerveja, saía para dançar em discotecas à noite, fazia amor em cavernas marítimas. Esse Edward dava cativantes gargalhadas e era doce. Havia aberto seu coração para ela. Porém, a vida real, o dia-a-dia, ele passava ali, na quele palacete suntuoso e impessoal.

De repente, ouviu passos vindo do corredor. Desejando que fosse Edward, Bella levantou-se ansiosamente. No entanto, para sua infelicidade, quem entrou foi a mãe dele, elegan te e intimidadora. Bella tentou sorrir, mas os lábios recusa ram-se a tamanho sacrifício, permanecendo imóveis.

— Não tinha a intenção de causar tanto transtorno — mur murou ela, compungida.

A princesa não disse nada por alguns segundos e o silên cio que imperou no recinto era gélido e desconfortável.

— Mesmo assim, tenho certeza que sabe da gravidade desse pequeno escândalo. É muito ruim para a imagem da família.

— Sinto muito.

— Felizmente, como outros incidentes anteriores, esse também será logo esquecido — disse a _principessa _Donna Esme Lúcia Cullen. — Pelo menos, os jornalistas não sabem que está aqui. Isso, claro, se você mantiver segredo.

— Nunca teria coragem de revelar isso. _A principessa _Donna Esme ergueu as sobrancelhas:

— Claro que não — disse educadamente.

Era óbvio que Esme considerava Bella uma inimiga.

— Emmett providenciou um lugar na primeira classe para você. Para hoje à noite.

Então, a mulher achava que poderia comprá-la com um bilhete de primeira classe.

— Obrigada.

Esme apenas movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem perder o decoro.

— Onde está Edward? — perguntou Bella , perto de entrar em desespero.

— Bem aqui — respondeu ele fria e indiferentemente, da porta de entrada. — Minha mãe já avisou que está tudo re solvido?

O tom da voz dele era tão metálico e distante que ela não conseguiu expressar uma palavra. Apenas confirmou que sim com a cabeça.

— É melhor irmos andando — disse ele.

_A principessa _os acompanhou até a saída e fez uma ex pressão de resignação.

Quando desciam as escadas em direção ao carro, Bella tropeçou, mas logo recuperou o equilíbrio. Riu nervosamen te e se agarrou a Edward. Mesmo tenso e cansado, ele a abraçou com força. A mãe empalideceu, mas, mesmo assim, conse guiu expressar um sorriso apático.

As duas mulheres se despediram educadamente, porém o clima inamistoso era evidente.

Já dentro da limusine, Edward parecia mais relaxado. Abra çou Bella e respirou fundo.

— Acho que, no final, deu tudo certo — disse. — Você agüentou firme com minha mãe. Parabéns.

— Onde está minha mala?

— No porta-malas.

O chofer fechou as portas e ligou o motor.

— E o Emmett?

— Foi no carro dele. Vai se encontrar com a gente lá. In felizmente, ele terá que entrar com você no aeroporto no meu lugar.

— Eu entendo.

— A última coisa que quero é que se machuque. Não que ro seu nome na lama, que digam que é uma caçadora de for tunas ou coisa parecida.

— Vou ficar bem — ela fez uma pausa. — Viemos de mundos muito diferentes. Acho que nunca conseguiria me adaptar a sua realidade. Isso tudo prova que...

— Marie, querida. Será que todos os obstáculos que nos se param não são insignificantes demais nesse mundo moderno em que vivemos? Às vezes me pergunto se não deveríamos pagar para ver o que acontece e ficarmos juntos.

— E sua mãe? Ela conseguiria superar isso?

— Não seria nada fácil para ela, principalmente no início, mas, também, não teria escolha senão aceitar, não é? Tem muitas responsabilidades para se deixar abater por um único desapontamento.

Bella tentou imaginar as ceias de Natal e almoços de Páscoa com uma sogra daquelas. Sobre o que conversariam e o que teriam para trocar? Que tipo de avó seria? Que exigên cias imporia à mãe de seus netos, uma simples plebéia?

Edward a envolveu enquanto o enorme carro preto corria pela longa via de Amalfi. Ela se aninhou em seu colo e en terrou a cabeça em seu ombro. Estava tão apaixonada por ele que chegava a doer.

— Apenas gostaria que tivéssemos mais tempo juntos, só nós dois — disse.

— Podemos aproveitar o banco de trás da limusine.

— Mas e o motorista?

Edward apertou um botão e um vidro fume se ergueu isolan do a parte da frente da de trás. As portas travaram.

— As janelas são blindadas. Nossa privacidade está garantida, _tesorina._

Em poucos minutos ela estava nua e deitada embaixo de Edward e, como sempre, o sexo era muito mais do que apenas sexo.

Emmett acompanhou Bella até o embarque. No caminho passaram por uma banca de jornal e puderam ver a capa de algumas revistas. Nelas havia o rosto enfurecido de Edward, com as _mãos erguidas para esconder Bella das câmeras. _O nome _dele estava estampado em dois tablóides._

O coração de Bella ficou apertado. Não resistiu e com prou uma das revistas.

Já no avião, devorou as fotos de todas as mulheres que já haviam se envolvido com ele, segundo a revista. Eram tan tas depois, leu as matérias, e cada uma delas abalava ainda mais a auto-estima de Bella . Teria sido realmente especial para ele?

O fato da mãe de Edward a ter feito se sentir tão descon fortável e de ter dado a entender que estava acostumada a encobrir as aventuras do filho reforçava a idéia de que ela não passava de mais uma na extensa lista de relacionamentos passageiros de Edward. A diferença era que as outras rnulheres eram famosas e extremamente belas.

As mãos tremiam enquanto virava as páginas.

— Ele é tão lindo, não é? — disse a mulher ao lado ao ver a foto de Edward. — Todas as mulheres da Itália são apai xonadas por ele... e dizem que ele tem um coração enorme também. — A mulher se aproximou ainda mais. — E um enorme... você entende, não é? Para poder amar todas as mu lheres da Itália, deve ser. Conheço uma que passou três dias em Portofino com ele e não saíram do hotel nenhuma vez. Comeram morango com chocolate e tomaram champanhe.

— Três dias... garota de sorte.

Bella virou-se, encerrando a conversa. Não queria escu tar mais nada. Estava engasgada, prestes a chorar.

Edward se sentou ao lado de Lauren, ou melhor, o mais lon ge quanto fora possível. Estavam na ala oeste do palácio e pensava que nunca havia gostado do _Grand Salon _por cau sa das janelas francesas que, apesar de amplas, ofereciam mais sombra do que claridade. Relanceou o belo perfil alvo e louro de sua Lauren. Estava ansioso para sair correndo daquele encontro absurdo que a mãe havia insistido em marcar, assim que ele retornou de Roma. O que realmente queria era pegar um avião naquele instante para Austin, Texas.

A mãe fez um suave ruído com a garganta, trazendo Edward de volta à realidade, e ele se esforçou para conseguir prestar atenção em Lauren.

Era muito elegante e graciosa, mas sua beleza não o toca va. Ela esboçou um sorriso tímido e inseguro. Na verdade, Edward sentia pena de ambos. Porém, mais dela, pois não que ria partir o coração de outra mulher.

Aquela seria sua esposa? A mãe de seus filhos. Seus her deiros tão importantes?

Lembrou do corpo suado de Marie por baixo do dele, na limusine, os olhos brilhantes que o fitavam com adoração. Vendo que o filho estava em uma espécie de transe, a prin cesa Esme se levantou e foi até o casal.

Como um robô, Edward virou-se e sorriu educadamente para as duas mulheres e então tomou a mão de Lauren. Porém, em vez de levá-la aos lábios, como pretendia, soltou-a segundos depois.

Uma porta de vidro se abriu e Tibério anunciou que os fotógrafos haviam chegado. A mãe dissera a Edward que fotos ao lado de Lauren seriam necessárias para abafar os rumores do misterioso romance com a turista americana.

— Precisamos oferecer às massas um conto de fadas — disse ela. Esme odiava a imprensa, em geral, mas tratava de manipulá-la sempre que lhe era conveniente.

Edward voltou a segurar a mão de Lauren e os dois se levan taram.

— Vamos?

A mãe sorriu satisfeita.

Com rugas na testa, Bella guardou o arquivo que estava sobre a sua mesa e _olhou _pela janela do escritório. A cabeça, no entanto, _estava no outro lado do oceano. Fechou os olhos _com força e tentou não pensar em Edward.

Se envolvera com o trabalho desde o retorno da Itália. Sua meta era esquecer Edward. Mas as imagens da boca, dos olhos, do rosto lindo dele não desapareciam, mesmo quando se concentrava em suas tarefas. Voltou para frente do computador e, só então, notou que havia recebido cinqüenta e dois e-mails em menos de duas horas, desde que começara a ler os processos da empresa. A maioria era da Black Boar, uma gigantesca empresa de gás e petróleo, que o escritório de Bella representava. As acusações contra a multinacional foram feitas por uma ex-funcionária. Rebecca Hewit havia trabalhado para a Black Boar por 12 anos.

Metódica, Rebecca guardara dezenas de documentos que provavam que a Black Boar estava irresponsavelmente jo gando toxinas no reservatório de água municipal. Enquanto ainda trabalhava na empresa tinha conversado com seus superiores a respeito e ameaçado denunciá-los se não fossem tomadas providências para solucionar o problema.

A Black Boar a demitiu. Como Rebecca não desistia de sua causa, os advogados da companhia começaram a amea çá-la por telefone. Rebeca Hewit gravara todos eles. Havia passado os últimos seis anos colhendo provas que incrimi nassem a empresa, e mantinha um diário pessoal onde conta va tudo, além de ter guardado todos os e-mails da época em que estava empregada.

Bella folheou o processo com calma. Ouviu algumas das ligações com ameaças. Eram assustadoras. Porém Rebe ca era forte e não se deixou intimidar. Talvez pelo fato de a filha pequena ter leucemia.

No dia anterior, Bella havia visto a sobrinha, Bonie, brin cando na piscina do quintal, imersa em litros de água.

Ninguém, além dos altos executivos da Black Boar e al guns políticos locais e corruptos, devia saber do erro que a empresa estava cometendo. Alguém precisava detê-la.

Não é da sua alçada, querida. Você está do lado dos ban didos, esqueceu?

Desde a escola, Bella havia sabido o que queria e para aonde ir. Traçara um plano e se apegara a ele. Ter consegui do aquele emprego, em uma das firmas de advocacia com mais prestígio em Austin, havia sido um sonho realizado. Já estava lá há um ano e até então não tinha do que se queixar. Estava crescendo dentro da empresa e tinha chances de pros perar ainda mais, com esperanças de um dia se tornar uma das sócias do escritório.

Porém, agora, diante daquele processo sórdido e crimino so, percebia que seu plano já não tinha valor. Nenhuma das ambições que a nortearam até então importavam agora. Sim plesmente não conseguiria levar aquilo adiante. Não poderia continuar defendendo a Black. Boar.

Tremia ao pegar o processo novamente. Quando conse guiu se acalmar, saiu da sala e foi ao encontro de Robert Riley, o ex-sogro.

— Não posso me livrar de Rebecca Hewit. Não tenho condições de representar a Black Boar.

Robert não abriu o processo que ela lhe entregou. Escu tou com paciência por alguns minutos, antes de sorrir pa ternalmente, como se compreendesse todos os motivos de Bella .

— Não gostei dessa sua viagem para a Itália. Você voltou muito diferente.

— Leia o processo.

— Não preciso. Mas você, sim, precisa tirar um bom in tervalo de almoço para repensar com calma sua posição.

Bella não desistiu e levou adiante seu discurso, tentando convencer o chefe do absurdo que era representar uma firma que estava poluindo a própria, comunidade que servia.

O céu continuava mágico e tranqüilizador, assim como o mar. No entanto, nuvens negras ameaçavam invadir a costa de Amalfi.

Edward passou por um quiosque que vendia jornais e revis tas e se deparou com a própria foto em algumas das capas. O assunto era o romance com Lauren . Continuou seu caminho até avistar o banco vazio na orla, debaixo do limoeiro. Fez uma pausa. Havia tido um dia difícil e longo no escritório. Estava cansado e sem vontade de encontrar-se Lauren .

Ainda observava o banco de Bella, quando uma senhora com vestido esvoaçante parou repentinamente com o carro em frente a ele e buzinou.

Edward deu um pulo, pois não vira o carro parado.

— Ora, um dia vai acabar me causando um enfarte.

— Edward, meu querido e precioso neto — disse ela piscan do para ele.

Os dois só conversavam em francês.

— _Grand-mère _— respondeu ele, com um sorriso. Acha va divertidíssimo o gosto da avó para se vestir. — Não acha que já passou da idade para vestir rosa-choque?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, deixando que as rugas ficas sem evidentes em todo o rosto.

— Idade. Não existe isso. Não seja cruel. Toda minha vida as pessoas trataram de dizer como eu tinha que viver ou me comportar.

— Tentaram em vão.

— Graças a Deus. — A senhora deu uma gargalhada. — Cheguei a ouvi-los quando era ainda jovem demais para me defender... assim como você, agora. Pois eu não consegui me enquadrar. Acho que você tem muitos dos meus genes.

As sobrancelhas era pintadas e os lábios murchos pela idade. Porém, por trás da pesada maquiagem, os olhos per maneciam joviais e vívidos, e brilhavam cheios de amor pelo neto.

— Entre — ordenou ela. — Tentei ligar para você várias vezes. Claro que a corja da sua mãe inventou que você não estava. A própria Esme veio ao telefone e me disse que você não estava na cidade.

Esme, sua filha, não aprovava a relação íntima de Edward com a avó escandalosa, a artista que havia se divorciado do príncipe, depois de arcar com os compromissos de princesa e parir os herdeiros da família real.

— Quer dizer que minhas gardênias mágicas falharam dessa vez e você desistiu da moça americana bonita — dis se ela, quando saíram do acostamento, sem prestar qualquer atenção nos carros que vinham atrás.

Quase bateu em um ônibus, que desviou no último segun do, salvando a ambos por poucos centímetros.

— Tinha tantas esperanças que não fosse desistir dela — comentou ela sem nem ter se dado conta do perigo que os tinha ameaçado poucos segundos antes.

— _Grand-mère, _deixe que eu dirijo. Ela fincou as mãos no volante.

— Eu dirijo. Vou levá-lo de volta para sua garota.

Edward fez uma promessa de nunca mais entrar no carro da avó, se ela estivesse dirigindo.

— Meu estilo de vida a deixaria muito infeliz.

— E acha que ela é feliz sem você? Somos nós que cria mos as condições para sermos felizes neste mundo. A esco lha é toda sua, meu amor.

— Não. Tenho obrigações...

— Mas está pronto para essas obrigações e para essa vida tanto quanto eu estava. Tenho visto como tem sofrido nos úl timos dois anos. Só quero que volte a ser feliz. Não tem que ceder aos caprichos de sua mãe. Ela foi uma criança muito difícil. Bastante mimada. Nunca se interessou por pintura ou nada voltado para a arte. Gostava de ficar no quarto com suas roupas e bonecas. Ela não é como você. Lembra-se de como era rebelde quando pequeno? Você nasceu para grandes pai xões, grandes emoções, assim como eu. Se ficar com Lauren , vai transformar a vida dela em um pesadelo.

Ela deu uma volta no quarteirão e voltou ao banco de baixo do limoeiro onde encontrara o neto. Despediu-se e o beijou várias vezes.

Um minuto depois, Edward caminhava rumo ao iate.

Olhava a praia e lembrava da noite em que a tinha levado para o barco.

Em seu escritório, Edward pegou uma garrafa de uísque e encheu metade do copo. Tomou o drinque de uma só vez e apanhou o celular. Buscou o número de Bella na agenda e discou. Não tinha idéia do que iria dizer caso ela atendesse. Apenas sabia que precisava escutar sua voz.

— Alô.

Sim, era a voz dela; pura e doce.

Mas que barulho era aquele ao fundo? Havia crianças chorando e, de repente, um grito agudo: "posso comer outro _cookie, _tia Belliia? Por favooooor!"

— Um minuto, querida. Alô! Alô!

— Sou eu, Edward. Precisava saber se havia chegado bem.

— Liguei para o Emmett semanas atrás. Ele não comen tou com você?

— Sim, mas queria ouvir de você.

— Estou bem. — Ela soava perdida. — Trabalhando mui to. Hoje estou de babá dos meus sobrinhos.

Os bebês berravam e então uma criança gritou:

— Tia Bellia! Tia Bellia!

— Não, Bonie, o pote inteiro não pode! Vai ficar com dor de barriga se comer tudo! Edward, está um caos aqui. Pode es perar um minuto? Tenho que ir!

Edward ouviu um barulho de algo quebrando.

— Alô! — Ouviu uma menina dizer com uma voz estri dente e alegre.

Ouviu os botões do celular sendo apertados e, em seguida, a ligação caiu. Bonie havia desligado o aparelho. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Sentindo-se vazio e ta citurno, ergueu o copo e o esvaziou de um só gole.

Com a guarda baixa por causa do efeito do uísque legíti mo e poderoso, as lembranças do rosto de Marie, seu corpo, sorriso, o consumiam. Lembrou das noites anteriores em que havia acordado suado e excitado por causa dos sonhos luxuriosos e delirantes onde faziam amor das formas mais inusi tadas e inimagináveis.

Ficou olhando para o celular, mas em vez de tentar ligar novamente serviu-se de mais uma dose do uísque.

* * *

**_Gentee, desculpas desculpas pela demora, mais ta ai novo cap. Qem ai gostou da vovo do Ed? HAHA qeria um vo figura assim :D agora qe. estou de ferias prometo terminar essa fic o mais rapido possivel. Isso significa postar os caps com maior frequencia. Entao dedos a obra e vamos deixar reviwes :D amo tdas vses *-*  
_**

30bbcd8460 


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAP****ÍTULO SETE**

Damon e Jeremy berravam em seus respectivos berços. Bella estava quase às lágrimas também, pois não conseguia dar conta dos três.

No entanto, ela agora só pensava em Rebecca Hewit e em sua reação se tivesse visto Bella jogando todo o processo contra a Black Boar sobre a mesa do chefe, e lhe dizendo tudo que estava preso na garganta. Depois de ter insistido em apresentar todos os argumentos contra a empresa que de fendiam, Bella havia se calado e esperado uma resposta do presidente da firma e seu chefe. Ele pediu um café à secre tária. Depois, enquanto mexia o açúcar e o creme, explicou, muito calmamente e com um tom de voz agradável, como se falasse com uma criança, exatamente a quantia que a Black Boar pagava por ano à firma para defendê-la.

Como Bella não voltou atrás em sua decisão, ele a des pediu sem remorsos.

Pela primeira vez, não tinha um plano. O que tinha era uma conta enorme do cartão de crédito para pagar, por causa da viagem à Itália, e dívidas. Havia passado a madrugada no computador, refazendo o currículo e procurando vagas pela Internet. Mas não tinha idéia de que tipo de emprego buscava.

Para piorar sua angústia, quando o celular tocou minutos antes, Bonie atendeu e saiu correndo. Era Edward. A menina dis se oi e desligou em seguida.

— Bonie, por que fez isso?

Os olhos de Bonie brilharam de desfaçatez. Então ela franziu a testa, o rostinho redondo demonstrava inocência e confusão. Usava um vestido de cetim azul de princesa e os óculos escuros de Bella .

Os choros dos bebês se transformaram em berros.

— Não devia ter pegado o celular. Agora, o amigo da tia Bella vai achar que desliguei de propósito.

Bonie deu de ombros e mordeu o cookie.

— Ele pode ligar de novo!

— E chega de _cookies _por hoje, senhorita. Tanto para você quanto para mim.

Bonie comeu o restinho que lhe sobrava do biscoito e foi se esconder em um canto da sala. Quando o assunto era _cookies _de chocolate, ela não sabia se controlar.

Os bebês ainda berravam, quando a campainha tocou.

Bella correu para a porta e espiou no olho mágico.

— Alice!

Ela abriu a porta, rapidamente, e abraçou a radiante e grá vida amiga. Ao ver a bandeja com os _cookies, _Alice pegou um.

— Que barulheira é essa?

— Ainda bem que chegou. Estou à beira de um ataque de nervos. Pode olhar a Bonie, enquanto troco as fraldas dos meninos?

Bonie sorriu brejeiramente para Alice do cantinho onde estava.

— O que tem aí, princesa?

Ela abriu a boca e mostrou a língua e o _cookie _masti gado.

— Hoje, você está fantasiada de princesa?

— Cinderela.

Dez minutos depois, cada uma tinha um bebê no colo com uma mamadeira, enquanto Bonie estava sentada no chão com suas bonecas e livros, esperando que lessem uma história para ela.

— Mal posso esperar para o meu nascer — disse Alice. — Bebês são tão lindos.

— Mas dão um trabalho. E dor de cabeça.

— Mas vale a pena — disse Alice, enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Damon.

Agora que as crianças estavam temporariamente sob con trole, Bella lembrou-se da ligação frustrada de Edward e se perguntou se estaria tudo bem com ele.

Comprou todas as revistas de mexericos com notícias so bre o romance dele com Lauren . Príncipe e princesa: pareciam o casal perfeito.

Esqueça o Edward. Arranje um emprego. Pague suas contas. Esse é o plano.

— Quase não conversamos desde que voltou da Itália — comentou a amiga.

— Ando muito ocupada... Muito trabalho. Tecnicamente, Bella ainda estava recebendo pelas duas semanas de férias.

— Você não terminou de me contar a história do garoto de programa.

— Não era um garoto de programa.

— Ele era de verdade mesmo? E o que aconteceu entre vocês foi real?

— Acabou.

— E?

— Não posso falar sobre ele agora.

— Foi tão bom assim?

— Odeio quando você acha que pode ler meus pensamen tos. Foi um sonho. Eu acordei, estou aqui e ele lá, e fim da história.

As sobrancelhas de Alice se uniram.

— Está apaixonada por ele?

— Desista Alice!

Alice não tirava os olhos da amiga e, obviamente, via o ros to ruborizado de Bella de quem estava escondendo algo.

— É isso! Por que não vai atrás dele?

— Não daria certo. Ele é italiano.

— E você é o quê? ítalo-americana!

— Somos totalmente diferentes, está bem? Impossível.

— Nada é impossível — contestou a amiga. — Olhe para mim. Finalmente consegui engravidar.

— Você é um milagre ambulante, isso sim.

—A sua vez também vai chegar. E já que essa história não deu em nada, voltou a considerar nosso E-321 e, quem sabe, planejar um meio-irmão ou irmã para o meu bebê?

Bella fez que não com a cabeça:

— Não estou pronta. Nem minha família. Tenho muitas contas para pagar. Essa viagem para a Itália...

Pensou em Edward e disse em seguida:

— Simplesmente, não estou pronta para ter um filho, ago ra, de quem quer que seja.

Alice colocou Damon no ombro para que ele arrotasse.

— Por que não quer me falar dele?

— Não é que não queira. Não posso.

— Você anda diferente. Desde a Itália. É por causa dele?

— Gostaria que parassem de dizer isso. As pessoas mu dam. Talvez eu tenha ficado mais madura.

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Bella fechou os olhos e disse a si mesma que tinha que parar de pensar em Edward. Estava em casa, de volta ao mundo real. Algum dia, em breve, voltaria a reconsiderar a possibi lidade de ter um filho do E-321.

Seu relógio biológico não havia parado de bater só porque escolhera o homem errado.

Depois de acabar com todas as migalhas de _cookie _que estavam no chão, Bonie correu para a tia e deu uns tapinhas no bebê Jeremy com dedos sujos de chocolate.

— Com cuidado — alertou Bella. — E por que não vai lavar essas mãos?

Quando tentou se levantar com o bebê para acompanhar Bonie até o banheiro, sentiu uma tonteira.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou Alice.

— Está tudo bem.

Na verdade, não estava. Bella deixou a mamadeira já vazia de Jeremy no chão e dirigiu-se ao berço, mas sentiu-se enjoada demais para continuar caminhando.

O quarto ficou subitamente claro demais e tão quente que parecia que ia sufocar. Gotas de suor começaram a escorrer de seu rosto. Sem soltar Jeremy, sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira.

— Você está bem? — Alice sussurrou, com tom de preo cupação.

Luzes como se fossem flashes continuavam disparando a sua frente, quando Bonie correu para ela e a pegou pelo braço.

— Qual o problema, tia Bellia?

— Estou bem.

— Está pálida — disse Alice.

— Fiquei um pouco tonta, só isso. Essa semana foi muito corrida. Acho que me levantei rápido demais.

— Talvez devesse ir ao médico.

— _Já disse, estou bem. Não se preocupe._

Porém, mais tarde, naquela noite, quando comia um pe daço de pizza, enquanto revisava seu currículo, Bella viu a tela do computador como um borrão a sua frente. A cabe ça começou a rodar e a pulsação ficou acelerada. Quando o gosto de bile surgiu em sua garganta, correu para a cozinha e tomou um copo cheio de água gelada.

Ainda nauseada, deitou-se na cama sem tirar a calça jeans.

Mas não conseguiu dormir bem. Na manhã seguinte, des pertou com enormes olheiras ao redor dos olhos. Só de pen sar em preparar um mingau, sentiu-se terrivelmente enjoada e precisou deitar-se novamente. Apanhou uma das revistas na mesa ao lado da cama e ficou estudando a foto de Edward e de Lauren. O título, em letras garrafais, era: Príncipe e Prince sa — um Casamento de Contos de Fada.

Os rostos na capa começaram a rodar.

Bella jogou a revista contra a parede.

De repente, tomada por uma ânsia de vômito, correu para o banheiro, onde colocou para fora o que havia restado da pizza. Foi então que lembrou de algo assustador.

A menstruação não vinha... desde a Itália.

O telefone tocou. Ainda sentindo-se muito debilitada, ar rastou-se até a mesinha ao lado da cama, agarrou o fone e se deitou de bruços entre os lençóis.

— Olá, senhorita? É sua mãe. Diga alguma coisa, Marie, para saber que está viva!

— Oi, mamãe .

— Estou ligando para combinar o almoço de hoje. Do mingo, esqueceu? Stefan está viajando a trabalho, mas Elena e as crianças vêm.

O almoço de domingo era um evento tradicional na fa mília.

— Não vai dar, mãe. Não estou me sentindo bem. Tenho tido muitas náuseas.

— Precisa ir ao médico. Você anda meio estranha desde que voltou da Itália. Vai ver, pegou alguma virose por lá.

* * *

**_alguem tem alguma ideia doqee a Bella ta dodoi? HAHA cap super peqeno mais eu fiz de proposito SIM de proposito so pra deixar vses curiosas :D_**

**_aiaii, nao se esqeçam das reviews e o cap vem rapidinho :D_**


End file.
